Eclipse
by Lolsome-o-sis girl
Summary: Strange how all my fics get started in the early hours of the morning when I'm supposed to be sleeping! Young Dracula/Titanic crossover with Vlarin. Based on James Cameron's movie, but with YD characters, and a few twists too. Disclaimer, I own nothing - however much I would like to - but R&R and most of all, as always...ENJOY!
1. Preface: Memories

_0.5. Memories_

**2013**

"Over there." Bill Copper points to the right side of the window in the deep-sea submersible.

"What?" The pilot, James Stewart, blinks, his blue eyes following the direction of the man's finger.

"Those boots. The ones in the sand. We need them, my boy."

James' brow furrows. "With all due respect, Sir, I don't think we should."

"Why not?" Bill looks confused, as a metal, claw-like grabber reaches out and snags the objects.

"A real person wore those shoes. A real, flesh-and-blood human being, who died tragically. Maybe even died wearing those boots. Sir, Titanic should be studied, not disturbed. How is this any different to digging up their graves?"

"Mr Stewart, whoever died in these shoes is long gone." Bill tries to keep his voice steady.

"It's still wrong!" James insists.

Bill sighs heavily. "You think I don't hear this argument a lot, my boy?" Sometimes, he lay awake at night, turning this issue over and over in his mind. Another gust of air leaves his lungs. "Mr Stewart...James, what's more magical than holding the past in your hands? This is historical preservation. A way of keeping the dearly deceased alive."

"This is stealing, Sir! I really think -"

"Wait." Bill interrupts smoothly, pressing his face against the window of the submersible.

"Sir, you really shouldn't be doing that -"

"What is that?"

"What is what, Sir?"

"Over there! Go closer!"

"But, Sir-!"

"Now, James!"

The pilot complies, worried, until he sees what has gotten Mr Copper so excited. Half buried in the sand, just beyond the pair of boots, is a metal safe, rusted with age. From what James Stewart can see, its contents could be worth more than Titanic tickets.

"Get it!" Bill Copper is jumping up and down like a five year old, ignoring the safety warnings of James, eyes wild. "Do you have any idea what could be inside safes like these?"

"No, Sir." Bill fumbles in his pocket, bringing out a folded sheet of paper. James opens it, before staring silently.

"Sir? What is this?" He asks finally.

"This, my boy, is the Heart of the Ocean. Today it would be worth millions, more than the greatest diamond in the world. But, legend has it that it went down with the Titanic, never to be seen again."

"Until today?" James' voice has a note of anticipation in it.

"Yes, my boy." Bill nods as he speaks. "Until today. Maybe."

*YDT*

"Any luck?" Bill and James watch eagerly, as a team of experts - they don't know half their names - try to break the safe open.

"Nothing - Wait, wait!" A tall, balding man shrieks suddenly. The safe gives a groan, murky water gushing from the cracks in the metal. "Almost there, Sir."

There is a ripping sound, before the safe door flies off, trails of brown-coloured water following it, showering the nearby spectators. Bill leaps back, before composing himself, trying to drag James and himself closer.

"What's inside?" He questions.

"Paper, Sir," Someone replies, their voice barely audible over the shouting and demanding for a neutralising formula for a drawing.

"Can you imagine, James?" Bill squeezes his pilot's shoulder. "A piece of paper not seen since 1912...Amazing!"

"It is," James agrees. "What are they doing now? Why are they putting it in water again? We just got it out!"

"They want to preserve it, James. It seems backwards, but, trust me; I have done a lot of dives down to Titanic. Seeing her coming out at you from the dark, like a ghost ship...it's incredible. Gets to me every time. But, it's all worth it. These things...they link us back to a time that we know nothing of, to a time lost."

"Can we see it?" James asks, trying to look interested in Bill Copper's Titanic history. James Stewart is interested in the Titanic - _who isn't?_ Is what he often thinks - but, he's spent too long hearing about it from others. He wants to experience it for himself, just like he did today.

"Come along, James." Bill barges forward, dragging James along with him. They - along with twenty others - crowd around the tank, staring down at the drawing they had recovered.

"Who is it?"

The pencilled drawing is of a young woman. She sits on a loveseat, in old-fashioned clothing, the chain of a necklace wrapped around her slim hand. She is admiring it, holding it up to the light, her eyes sparkling as she examines it, the curve of a small smile playing at the corner of her mouth.

Bill's eyes roam the picture several times, blinking, before he notices the few words printed in the bottom right-hand corner:

_**V. Dracula.**_

_**14th April, 1912.**_

"Sir!" James' voice snaps Bill out of his thoughts. Bill follows James' gaze, which is focused on the necklace. "Look! It's the Heart of the Ocean..."

*YDT*

"Take a look at this drawing that we found." Bill Copper directs the BBC cameras down to the drawing of the young girl. "A piece of paper that's been underwater for over a hundred years...Can you imagine it?"

Vladimir Noble-Dracula raises his head from the page of the book he is currently skimming through, his grey-blue eyes following the moving news headlines that were running across the bottom of the screen. He lets out an unnecessary sigh, as the word TITANIC jumps out at him. Blood and Garlic, are they ever going to fogging forget about it?! It was bad enough when they found the wreckage. It's a hundred years ago...as if he needs to be reminded of what happened there.

He is about to look away, when the camera cuts away from Bill Copper's proud, smug face, down to the black and white drawing in the water tank. The sight of it makes him leap out of his chair, the heavy book clattering to the floor.

"Holy bat-crap!"

"Vlad!" Ingrid, his elder sister, glides through the door, her sleek dark hair flying out behind her, a packet of cigarettes in her hand. "Are you okay? Did someone try and kill you? Was it Dad again?" At any other time in the world, Vlad would have chided her smoking habits, and told her - very seriously - that smoking was NOT good for you. But, today, he stands, shaking, in the middle of the small front room.

"Vlad?" His sister is worried.

"Ingrid..." His voice is detached. "Pass me the phone, would you?"

*YDT*

"Mr Copper!"

Bill Copper drags himself away from the tank, long enough to see James standing there, along with an assistant, who holds a phone in her hand.

"Satellite call for you, Sir."

"Can't I call them back later?" Bill brushes it off.

"Dude." James' grin is stretched across his face. "Sir...you want to take this call."

"Fine. But, this better be good!" Bill takes the phone, and speaks into the receiver. "Hello? This is Bill Copper. How can I help you...?" He turns to James.

"Mr Count," James informs him quickly.

"...Mr Count?"

"Hello, Mr Copper." A man's voice echoes from the other end of the phone line. "I assume you know why I'm calling. I saw your interview on the BBC, and I -"

"Sir," Bill interrupts. "This is a scientific expedition -" James snorts at the words, but tries to cover it up. "As unimportant as it sounds, if you can't give me any information, then I strongly suggest you don't waste our time -"

"That's fine." There is now an edge to the man's tone. "I'm sure you won't need help from a Titanic survivor. This is science, after all. I was only wondering if you'd found the Heart of the Ocean yet, Mr Copper. You know the one the young woman was wearing in the drawing." There is a pause.

"Alright." The word is a sigh. "You have my attention, Sir. Can you tell us anything about the woman in the picture, or the artist, or...anything?"

"Yes, I can, Mr Copper. See, the person who drew the picture is me."

*YDT*

"Okay here we go." Bill narrates an animated sequence of the Titanic sinking. "She hits the berg on the starboard side, right? She kind of bumps along punching holes like Morse code, dit dit dit, along the side, below the water line. Then the forward compartments start to flood. Now as the water level rises, it spills over the watertight bulkheads, which unfortunately don't go any higher then E deck. So now as the bow goes down, the stern rises up. Slow at first, then faster and faster until finally she's got her whole ass sticking up in the air - And that's a big ass, we're talking 20-30,000 tons. Okay? And the hull's not designed to deal with that pressure, so what happens? "KRRRRRRKKK!" She splits. Right down to the keel. And the stern falls back level. Then as the bow sinks it pulls the stern vertical and then finally detaches. Now the stern section just kind of bobs there like a cork for a couple of minutes, floods and finally goes under about 2:20am two hours and forty minutes after the collision. The bow section planes away, landing about half a mile away going about 20-30 knots when it hits the ocean floor. "BOOM, PLCCCCCGGG!"... Pretty cool, huh?"

There is silence in the room for a second.

"Um...thank you for that...invigorating demonstration, Mr Copper," Vlad says after a moment, shifting his weight awkwardly in his chair. "But, of course, the actual experience was...somewhat different." His voice becomes thicker, as if he is trying to swallow back tears, which it seems he is. Bill studies him for a few moments, before drawing up a chair beside Ingrid, opposite Vlad.

"What happened?" He asks after a long pause. "On the Titanic?"

Vlad just smiled sadly. "Do you know something? It's been over a hundred years...and I can still smell the crispness of everything. It was all brand new on that ship, everything we used. Titanic was called the ship of dreams...and it was. In so many ways...both good and bad." He takes a deep breath, and when he next speaks, his voice is colder, darker, more detached. "Do you want to hear my story, Mr Copper? It doesn't have a happy ending...but, then, no survivor has a happy story to tell. Everyone lost someone they loved on that night."

"Tell us." Ingrid's voice is intrigued. She knows that Vlad was on the Titanic - he'd never spoken of what had happened on board.

"Well then." Vlad sighs loudly, leaning back in his chair. "If you really want to know...I guess I'd better get started..."


	2. Chapter 1: Boarding

_1. Boarding_

**1912**

"Come ON, Erin!"

Seventeen year old Erin Noble stepped out of the car, glancing quickly at her surroundings, hiding her face under the rim of her hat. People from all over Southampton were here today, to witness the maiden voyage of the RMS Titanic begin. She warily dodged various members of the steerage passengers, who were currently going through mandatory health checks. As she slowed, she felt her arm being tugged harder. She glowered in the direction of the hand on her arm - Erin was engaged to a man named Malik, who was nearly ten times older than she was, and she hated the Undead-daylights out of him. But, then, that was her mother's idea, not Erin's. Malik had charmed her mother into thinking that a vampire husband would be best for Erin, would ensure that her daughter was well looked after and cared for. Huh! Erin had to force herself not to snort aloud. Sometimes, the things she heard Malik say made her laugh - she had never heard so much fake bullshit from one person in her entire life. Of course, the arrangement was perfect for everyone else, so, naturally, Erin's opinions didn't matter. Malik's mother would get the power she always wanted, Malik would get his millions, Clara Noble would remain at the top of society, amongst both vampires and slayers alike, and Erin...Well, all she got was the notion that she would never have her own life. She would never be able to travel the world, or live by herself in her own house, or go out to a normal pub with normal friends who didn't care about how much money she did or did not have.

He may as well chain me up, she thought grimly, as she examined the Titanic, only to find herself unimpressed. It was called the ship of dreams, and it was...only it was her ship of nightmares, taking her to Malik's home in America in chains, like a slave. In fact, that was really all she was. A slave.

"What do you think, Erin?" Clara Noble appeared beside her daughter.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about," Erin replied. "It doesn't look any bigger than the Mauritania." Malik, who was on her other side, scoffed loudly.

"You can be blasé about some things, Erin, but not about Titanic! It's over 100 feet longer than Mauritania, and far more luxurious! Your daughter is far too hard to impress, Clara!"

"Maybe you should stop trying," Erin muttered, causing Malik to yank at her arm, as Clara began speaking again.

"So, this is the ship that Ryan claimed was impossible?"

"It is unsinkable! God himself couldn't sink this ship!" Malik said smugly, as he jerked Erin to a stop, giving the crew member their names, before continuing to board the ship. Erin bit her lip, fighting the urge to run away as Malik put an arm around her waist.

Don't scream, she willed herself, gritting her teeth together. Whatever you do. Don't scream.

*YDT*

Meanwhile, in a local Southampton pub, seventeen year old Vladimir Dracula, and his best friend, eighteen year old Robin Branagh, were in the middle of a poker game. It was against two of Robin's cousins, who had betted their Titanic tickets against the two boys.

Robin shuffled his cards nervously, whispering to Vlad. "Dude! You bet all our money against them!"

Vlad rolled his eyes, as Robin took another puff on his cigarette. "Mate, when you have nothing to begin with, you have nothing to lose."

"You know that ain't true," Robin grumbled. "But, I am going to push you out into the sun if you lose our money, vampire boy."

"It won't work," Vlad said smugly. "I've been taking those new tablets that Renfield made, remember? It shuts down all my vampire functions for a few hours. You need to focus more, Robin." He spoke at normal volume. "Alright, someone's life is about to change. Robin?" All he got was a filthy look from his best friend. "Okay. Ben?"

"Nothing," the boy replied.

"Kendal?"

"Hit."

Vlad grinned, looking at his own cards. "I'm sorry, Robin."

"I hate you!" Robin wailed.

"I'm sorry that you're not gonna see your mother for a long time...CAUSE WE'RE GOING TO AMERICA! FULL HOUSE BOYS!"

"I love you!" Robin shrieked, scooping up their winnings into his arms and parading around the pub, singing drunkenly at the top of his voice. "WE'RE GOING TO AMERICA! WE'RE GOING TO AMERICA!"

"Umm...no, you're not, mate." Robin looked up at the bartender, who pointed at his pocket watch. "The TITANIC is going to America...in five minutes."

"Shit! Come on, Robin!" Vlad collared Robin by the back of his shirt, and yanked him out of the pub, pausing to grab the tickets from the table, as Kendal tried to make a swipe at them.

"Bastard!" Vlad heard him yell. He grinned.

"As are you!"

"You're crazy!" Robin panted from behind him.

"Maybe so, but I've got the tickets! Come on, Robin, I thought you were fast!"

"Don't knock it, vampire boy. I've got a pound of garlic in my bag and I'm not afraid to use it."

"Tablets," Vlad replied in a sing song voice.

"Stake through the heart," Robin mimicked.

"HEY! WAIT!" Vlad yelled. The steerage boarding ramps were about to be closed. "WE'RE PASENGERS! WAIT!"

The officer in charge took their tickets, looking them up and down. "Have you both been through the inspection queue?"

"Of course!" Vlad lied fluently.

"We don't have lice!" Robin chimed in, speaking with a fake American twang that was heavily over exaggerated. "We're Americans. Both of us! Howdy there!"

"Right. Come aboard."

Vlad and Robin darted up the ramps, hurrying up to the top decks, where most of the other passengers were, shouting and waving to the population of Southampton below them. Vlad and Robin hopped up onto the rail, waving too.

"WE'RE THE LUCKIEST SONS OF BITCHES IN THE WORLD, ROBIN!"

"GOODBYE, I'LL MISS YOU!" Robin winked at someone.

"You know them?"

"No! That's not the bloody point, is it?"

"Fair enough." Vlad shrugged as he spoke, before continuing waving. "BYE! I'M GONNA MISS YOU!"

Slowly but surely, the Titanic started to leave the port, followed by hundreds of people snapping pictures of the departure.

"We're gonna rule the free world, Vladdy!" Robin crowed, as they headed back inside to find their cabin. Vlad checked their tickets.

"Where the heck is G-60?"

"Try going to the door that has G-60 written on it, dumbass!"

"If you know where it is, you go on!" Robin remained quietly. "Ha! Thought so!" They continued to search the lower decks, until Vlad made a triumphant noise. "G-60! Right here!" He pushed the door open, starling the two passengers already inside.

"Hey there, man!" Robin clapped one of them on the back. "I'm Robin, and that's my friend, Vlad. He's a bit of a – BASTARD!" Vlad had already claimed the top bunk. Robin took a swipe at him. "Who said YOU get first pick, you ugly fucker?"

"Touchy, touchy, Mr Branagh. A very ugly trait, I'm sure you'll agree."

"Where's Ben?" The tallest man asked in a heavy accent. They clearly hadn't been told of Ben's stupidity.

*YDT*

Up in first class, Erin was sorting through her paintings that she'd brought with her, brightening up her suite.

"Would you like them all out, Miss?"

"Yes, please. This place needs a little colour."

"Jesus, Erin, not those god-awful finger paintings again," Malik said from the doorway. He had just returned from viewing his private promenade deck. "They were certainly a waste of money."

Erin let an indignant huff escape herself. Malik was critical of everything that brought her any pleasure in life. "The difference between Malik's taste in art and mine is that I have some."

"What's the artist's name?" Clara Noble asked her daughter.

"Something Picasso."

"Huh! _"Something Picasso"_!" Malik scoffed. "He won't amount to anything, trust me! At least this crap was cheap!" Erin turned and stalked into another room. Clara hesitated, before following her.

"Look at this, Erin!" Clara marvelled. "Everything...brand new, all for us! When you slip in between those sheets tonight, you'll be the first!"

"I know," Erin replied, smiling, placing another picture by the fireplace.

"Of course," Malik began, startling the Nobles. "When I get in between these sheets, I'll still be the first. Forever. Isn't that right, Erin?"

Erin let out a shudder. Clara's eyes swivelled back and forth between them, before quietly excusing herself and walking out of the room.

"The first and the only," Malik continued, wrapping his arms around Erin and pressing his face into her hair. Erin fought the urge to grab a stake and run. Envisioning the staking of Malik Vakaria, she bit back a grin.

*YDT*

Down in steerage, Vlad and Robin decided to explore the ship.

"Why don't we go to the general room?" Robin offered. "I need a smoke."

"Robin..." Vlad turned to stare at him. "Smoking is NOT good for you."

"Oh, lighten up, Jack Frost!" Robin rolled his eyes. "You're such a doom cookie, Vladdy."

"Comes with the vampire territory, Robin," Vlad said, grinning, as Robin went smacking into a wall. "What are you doing?"

"Just got a lot on my mind right now, mate."

"Like what?"

"None of your fucking business!" Robin whacked his arm.

"Ooh, touchy!"

"Shut your face, Vlad!"

"Spill it, Robin!"

"Fine. I kind of saw this girl, up on deck..."

"Oo-er!" Vlad whistled, making Robin turn the colour of a tomato. "What's her name?"

"None of your fucking business!"

"Ooh, someone's Mr Grumpy-face today!"

"Fuck off!"

"Aw, come on, Robin, I'm joking! Why don't we find this general room, and you can tell me more about this girl?"

"Go on, then. Just be mindful, those bloody vampire tablets don't stop stakes."

"Noted."

They walked into the general room, chuckling, until Robin stopped suddenly.

"Over there!" He hissed, pointing discreetly. Vlad followed his friend's gaze, spotting a short, brunette girl playing cards with her father in the corner.

"What's her name?"

"How the heck I am meant to bloody know that?!"

"Sorry! Jeez!"

"She's amazing, isn't she?" At that moment, the object of Robin's vision looked up, seeing the two boys across the room. She gave Robin a little wave. The boy's face went beetroot red.

"Oh, mate, you got it bad!" Vlad slapped Robin on the back, laughing. "Dude, you may wanna wipe the drool that's now falling down your chin!"

"Shit!" Robin flushed harder, scrubbing his chin. "Is it all gone?" He turned to face Vlad.

"Yes. Want me to go talk to her?"

"Never in a million years."

"Your lack of trust in me is insulting, Robin."

"The truth hurts, Vladimir. The truth hurts." Robin watched, as his mystery girl dropped a card on the floor, cursing as she did so. As fast as she could, Robin darted over to the table and bent to pick up the card. "Here..."

"Oh! Why...thank you." The girl stared at him with her deep green eyes.

"You're welcome!" Robin squeaked, leaping up from the floor and hurtling out of the room, nearly crashing into the door. Vlad watched him go, almost wetting himself as he held in his laughter, before rolling his eyes, letting a chuckle escape as he raced after his best friend.


	3. Chapter 2: Love at first sight

_2. Love at first sight_

Robin Branagh was in an annoyed mood the next morning. He'd been dreaming about the brunette girl all night, until Vlad had sneaked up on him when he slept in, and tipped freezing water over him.

"_I love you, baby_ - FUCK!" Robin had yelled, scrambling out of the sheets, as Vlad had fallen on the floor, clutching the bucket of water, absolutely hysterical with laughter.

"What time is it?" Robin yawned, when Vlad had recovered.

"Noon. You missed breakfast."

"Damn."

Vlad grinned, shrugging. "Don't worry. If you move your arse a bit faster, we can grab some lunch. Olaf promised to save us a table."

"Olaf?" Robin asked stupidly.

"Did you seriously not ask our roommates their names?" Vlad rolled his eyes. "It's Olaf and Sven! Jeez, Robin!"

"You can talk!" Robin folded his arms, pouting. "Ugly fucker."

"Screw you, bastard. I'm eating your food for that," Vlad teased, leaving the room, as a flustered Robin scrambled out of bed.

After a quick lunch with Olaf and Sven – and a laugh at Robin's expense – Vlad and his best friend decided to explore more of the ship. They walked right out to the bow, where Vlad climbed up the ropes, and stood on the railing, watching as Titanic sailed closer to New York. Robin grinned.

"I can see the statue of liberty already!" Robin yelled. "Bit smaller in real life..."

Vlad rolled his eyes, climbing as high as he could go, and stretching his arms out.

"I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!" He yelled at the top of his voice, howling like a werewolf. Robin joined in, grinning.

"YOU WERE RIGHT!" Robin shouted. "WE ARE THE LUCKIEST SONS OF BITCHES IN THE WORLD!"

*YDT*

Meanwhile, in first class, Erin was sitting through lunch with several of her mother and Malik's friends.

"She is the largest moving object ever made by the hand of man in all history!" Mr Ismay boasted from one end of the table.

"God himself couldn't sink the Titanic," Malik declared, repeating his words to Erin.

"Ah, my boy. That is thanks to Mr Andrews, our top builder, who constructed this sturdy vessel."

Erin watched as Mr Andrews blushed.

"I may have knocked her together but the idea was Mr Ismay's, he envisioned a steamer, so grand in scale, and so luxurious in its appointments that its supremacy would never be challenged, and here she is - willed into solid reality!"

"Amen!" Clara said, raising her glass to Mr Ismay. Erin let out a sigh.

Just then the waiter came up to take their orders. He took Ismay's first ("Salmon," Ismay said.)He looked down at Malik. "Sir?"

Malik glanced at Erin. "We'll both have the lamb, rare, with mint sauce." He glanced at Erin again "You like that, right?" He had done it again, ordered for her. She just smiled with a sarcastic innocence. Malik didn't seem to catch the vibe and turned back to face everyone else once again.

"For the record, Malik Vakaria, I hate lamb, it's disgusting," Erin muttered under her breath. She was a vegetarian. Just another example of how little Malik actually knew her. "So, uh, who thought of the name Titanic? Was it you, Mr Ismay?"

"Yes, actually. I wanted to convey sheer size, and size means stability, luxury, and above all, strength."

"Have you heard of Dr. Freud, Mr. Ismay? His ideas about the male preoccupation with size might be of particular interest to you." Almost all of the company at the table burst out laughing. Ismay looked confused. Malik looked furious.

"What's gotten into you?!" He hissed, grabbing her arm. Erin shoved him away, staring down at the bruise that was now forming on her arm. She stood quickly, glaring at the floor.

"Excuse me," she muttered quietly, before stalking off, blinking back tears of anger and hatred at her fiancée.

"I do apologize," Malik said to Mr. Andrews and Mr. Ismay, just as Clara finished chuckling.

"She's a pistol, Malik. I hope you can handle her."

He scoffed. "Well I may have to start minding what she reads from now on, won't I, Mrs. Noble?"

Erin needed fresh air, and so she stormed out onto the first class deck. She went and stood against the rail and looked out at the ocean. She wondered how much it would hurt if she jumped off the back of the ship. The water was freezing...Would it kill her instantly? Or would it be slow and agonizing? She was sick of her life, she was miserable and she just couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to end it all. Erin imagined the look of Malik's face if he found out his arm candy was gone forever. She smiled.

*YDT*

Vlad and Robin were out on the steerage deck, enjoying the fresh sea breeze.

"You don't get much of this at home," Robin commented to another passenger who was taking a long drag on a cigarette. "This ship is nice, isn't it?"

"Oh, yeah. It's an Irish ship."

Robin looked confused. "But, I thought...?"

"Nah, mate, it's Irish! My Dad worked on it. It was built in Ireland - fifteen thousand Irishmen built this ship! Solid as a rock, big Irish hands."

Just then a crew member passed them, walking a French Bulldog. The passenger scowled.

"Ah now that's typical. First class dogs come down here to take a shit." He shook his head.

Vlad joined their conversation. "Let's us know where we rank in the scheme of things."

"Like we could forget?" He walked closer and held out his hand to Vlad. "I'm Jonathan Van Helsing. Most people call me Jonno, though."

Vlad shook it. "Vlad Count, nice to meet you."

Robin shook Jonno's hand as well. "Robin."

Jonno gave them an encouraging smile. "Hi." Then, he noticed Vlad's sketchpad, open to the drawing of a little girl and her father. "Do you make any money with your drawings?"

Vlad opened his mouth to answer, but something caught his eye. Standing on the first class deck above him was a blonde girl, with hair down to her shoulders. She was gazing out at something - Vlad didn't know what - with a small smile on her face, as if she was imagining something amusing, or something that pleased her in some way.

Jonno looked up to see what Vlad was staring at. He shook his head and chuckled when he saw.

"Ah, forget it, mate, you're more likely to have angels fly out of your arse, than get next to the likes of her!"

Vlad ignored him and kept staring.

Robin chuckled, seeing this as an opportunity to get Vlad back for the morning's events. He placed two fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly, startling the girl. She quickly saw the source of the noise, and noticed Vlad staring at her. Raising her eyebrow slightly, she gave them a nod, uninterested, before turning back to staring off at nothing.

*YDT*

Just then, Malik came up behind her and grabbed her harshly. Erin spun around to face him - all she wanted was to be left alone.

"I hope you're proud of yourself!" He spat. Erin didn't let herself to get too upset. She just kept envisioning herself jumping from Titanic's stern and it made her smile.

"Why are you smiling?" Malik demanded.

"You'll never know." She stalked back inside.

Malik stormed after her. "Hey, get back here, you bitch!"

She carried on walking.

*YDT*

Vlad snapped out of his trance, once the girl was gone. He shook himself, turning to look at his friends. Robin and Jonno were staring at him, trying not to laugh. Vlad shook his head.

"Shut up," he chuckled, slapping Robin's arm.

Robin grinned "Now you know how it feels, you bastard." Vlad laughed and turned to Jonno. "He's got a pretty big crush on this girl," he explained.

Jonno chuckled. "Ah, really now?"

Vlad nodded "Oh yeah."

Robin went red. "Shut up, you pair of mother fuckers!" He glowered, as Vlad and Jonno chuckled amongst themselves. Robin glared. "Right, that's it. When we get married, you two aren't invited!"


	4. Chapter 3: Suicide attempt

_3. Suicide attempt_

Erin was having dinner up in first class. Malik was laughing and talking with the other gentlemen, and her mother chatted mindlessly with Lady Gordon and the Countess. Erin tuned them all out, resting her head on her hands, squeezing her eyes closed. She was really starting to feel trapped, like she was standing at the edge of a great precipice with no one to pull her back. No one who cared, or even noticed.

She got up out of her chair shakily, trying to hold it together.

"Excuse me," she choked out. Malik glanced at her and nodded, as if he was giving her permission to leave. Erin didn't want - or need - his permission. She ran out of the dining room as fast as she could.

She was really going to do it. She was going to jump off the stern and end the mess that had become her miserable life. She pushed past people in the first class hallways, earning a few stares, but Erin could not care less. She ran all the way down to the third class deck, pushing past anyone who got in her way. She was done, finished. It was over.

*YDT*

Vlad was lying peacefully on a bench, watching the stars. It was night - the easiest time of day for vampires. Lucky for him - he would run out of tablets at the rate he was going through them.

Just then, the peace was broken, as he heard crying and loud, running, footsteps. He sat up and saw the pretty blonde girl running towards the stern.

He didn't understand - shouldn't she be up in first class? He shrugged it off and watched her. She stopped and caught her breath, as she choked on a sob. Then she continued to the stern and climbed over the rail.

Was she crazy? She wasn't going to jump off, was she? He blinked a few times, to make sure he wasn't having some sort of hallucination. Nope, she was still there, ready to jump.

*YDT*

Erin had thought it would never come to this. But, it had. She took a deep breath, leaning forwards, preparing herself.

Good riddance, Malik, you obnoxious bastard, she thought bitterly.

That was the goodbyes out of the way. She was almost ready.

"Don't do it."

She turned to face the speaker, her eyes falling on the boy she had seen earlier, staring at her.

"Stay back...don't come any closer."

"Here, take my hand." He reached out to her. "I'll pull you back over."

"No!" Her voice was sharp. "Stay where you are! I mean it, I'll let go!"

"No you won't."

"What do you mean "No I won't"? Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do! You don't know me!"

"Well, you would have done it already..."

"You're distracting me!" She snapped. "Go away!"

"I can't. I'm involved now, you jump and I'm gonna have to jump in there after you."

Erin's eyes widened. "Don't be stupid. You'd be killed!"

"I'm a good swimmer."

Dear God, what would it take for him to leave her alone? Even in her final moments, she wasn't allowed time to herself!

"The fall alone would kill you," she said.

"It would hurt. I'm not saying it wouldn't. To tell you the truth, I'm a lot more concerned about that water being so cold."

Erin looked down at the water below her, where death was, before looking back at the boy.

"How cold exactly?" She asked slowly.

"Uh...freezing, maybe? A couple degrees over, at the most."

Erin glanced back down at the water again. Suddenly, it didn't seem too appealing... She shook her head. She had to do this - it was her only way out. She wasn't going to go and marry Malik. They would have to chain her up and drag her to the church, and even then, she would be kicking and screaming and fighting her way out of it. She leaned forward again. Hopefully, this intruder would take her hint and leave her alone.

*YDT*

Vlad realized she wasn't backing down. What was wrong with this girl?!

"You uh, ever been to Transylvania?" he asked, hoping to distract her.

She glanced at him, confused. "What?"

Vlad smiled "Well they have some of the coldest winters around. I grew up there. I remember when I was a kid, me and my uncle, we'd go ice fishing out on the lake near our home. Ice fishing is, you know, where you-"

"I KNOW WHAT ICE FISHING IS!" She yelled shrilly, making him jump.

"Sorry. You just seem to be more of an indoor kind of person."

"You know nothing about me," she growled.

"True, true," Vlad said. "But, let me finish. I fell through some thin ice and I'm telling you, water that cold, like right down there, it hits you like a thousand knives stabbing you all over your body. You can't breathe, you can't think...At least not about anything, but the pain. Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in there after you, but like I said, I don't have a choice. I guess I'm kind of hoping you'll come back over the rail and get me off the hook here." He kicked his shoes off as he spoke, removing his jacket at the same time, moving to stand closer to the rail.

She shook her head. "You're crazy. You know that? Absolutely crazy."

"Says the person hanging off the back of the Titanic," Vlad replied, holding out his hand again. "Come on. Come back. You don't want to do this."

She paused, biting her lip, before taking his hand, shaking slightly.

"Thanks." He grinned. "I'm Vlad."

"Erin."

"Nice name."

"Uh...thank you."

He started to help her over the rail, failing to notice that the hem of her dress was in the way.

Just then she slipped and lunged downwards. Vlad panicked and tightened his grip. Erin was screaming frantically.

"Don't worry I've got you! I won't let go!" Vlad tried to reassure her. She was flailing wildly. He managed to pull her back over the side, but she tripped.

"OOF!" Was the sound that left his mouth, as she landed in a heap on top of him.

"YOU! STAND BACK AND DON'T MOVE AN INCH!"

Vlad leapt up and put his hands in his pockets. Erin looked petrified.

This is EXACTLY what I need, he thought sarcastically.

The officer turned to the crewmen behind him. "Fetch the Master At Arms!"


	5. Chapter 4: The Heart of the Ocean

_4. The Heart of the Ocean_

Erin sat on a bench, shaking, as she saw Malik appear in the distance. Vlad was beside her, hand-cuffed, with a bitter look on his face. Erin shuffled nervously. The look frightened her for some reason, even though it was not Vlad she should be scared of.

"Mr Vakaria!" one of the officers called out. "Here you are!"

"What even made you think you could put your hands on my fiancée?!" Malik roared, shoving Vlad hard in the chest. Erin stood suddenly, shakily, feeling willed to stand in front of Vlad and shield him from Malik, who was still ranting in his face. "Look at me, you piece of -"

"Malik!"

"Not NOW, Erin!"

"It was an accident!"

"An accident?!" Malik spun to face her, fury and disbelief in his eyes.

"It was, stupid really...I was leaning over and I slipped," Erin lied. Malik looked suspicious, and so she continued hurriedly. "I was leaning over to see the uh, the uh-"

"Propellers?" Malik asked, unconvinced.

Erin nodded sporadically. "-propellers and I slipped. I would have gone overboard but Mr...Mr..."

"Count," Vlad informed her.

"Yes. Mr Count here saved me, and almost went over himself!"

"She wanted to see the propellers!" Malik scoffed after a moment.

A familiar man - Colonel Gracie, Erin realised - chuckled "Like I always say, women and machinery do not mix!"

The Master at Arms looked at Vlad suspiciously.

"Was that the way of it?" he demanded. Vlad glanced at Erin, her eyes begging him to go along with her lie. After a pause, Vlad nodded.

"Yeah, yeah that was pretty much it."

Erin gave him a look of gratitude, sighing in relief. Vlad gave her a smile.

Colonel Gracie grinned. "Well, the boy's a hero, then! Good for you, son! Well done!"

Malik scoffed again, turning to Erin and rubbing her arms.

"You must be freezing! Let's get you inside." He put his arm around her and began to lead her away. Colonel Gracie cleared his throat.

"Perhaps a little something for the boy?" he suggested. Malik turned back. "Ah yes. I think a twenty should do it." He pulled out his wallet. Erin let out a small scoff.

"Is that the going rate for saving the woman you supposedly love?" she asked, eyebrow raised. "Miss Noble is displeased. What to do? I know." He turned to Vlad. "Perhaps you could join us for dinner tomorrow evening to...regale our group with your, heroic tale."

*YDT*

Dinner? In first class?

Vlad gave a shrug. Hey, it was a free meal and a chance to enjoy the first class perks that he'd never experienced.

"Sure. Count me in," he said.

Malik smirked at him, his eyes hostile. "Good, it's settled then." He walked away with Erin, who threw Vlad a glance over her shoulder, followed by the Colonel. However, he paused, and walked back to Vlad.

"It's interesting," he said slowly. "Miss Noble slipped so suddenly and you still had time to remove your jacket, and your shoes."

Vlad looked down at his feet, and then back up at the Colonel.

"Yes...funny that..." Vlad replied. "Lucky I had them off when she slipped. Don't know what I would have done otherwise."

"Neither do I, son." The Colonel slapped him on the back, before walking away once more.

Vlad stretched his arms, suddenly realising how tired he was.

Saving people from suicide attempts must really tire people out, he thought, walking back to the cabin with vampire speed. The tablets had worn off by now, and he was back to his vampiric ways.

Slumping down on the bed, he went over the day's events in his mind. Maybe the blonde wasn't totally out of his reach after all...Sure, she was engaged, but she didn't look too happy about it. In fact, the very sight of her fiancée seemed to piss her off. Maybe there was hope for him yet.

"Robin?" he hissed into the darkness. "You awake?"

"Yeah...sure..." Robin yawned. "What's up?"

"I ran into that first class girl again. You know, the blonde? You won't believe this, but she tried to jump off the stern and I talked her out of it and pulled her back over, but then she slipped, but I saved her again. But the crewmen thought I tried to harass her and I was arrested and her fiancée yelled at me, but she was so nice and she explained how I didn't hurt her, I saved her, she actually seemed like she kinda liked me too," Vlad said in a big rush, but he was wasting his time.

"Huh? Oh. That's nice, Vladdy..." Robin mumbled, already half asleep. Vlad rolled his eyes.

"Why do I bother with you, Robin?"

*YDT*

Up in first class, Erin was getting ready for bed, trying to distract herself from thinking about Vlad. He seemed really nice - ten times nicer than Malik - and she seemed to be able to click with him really well. Kindred spirits. That's what they were. She'd have to get to know him better while she was on board. She may be stuck with Malik for another few days, but at least she'd have a friend who she could maybe turn to...

"Oh!" She murmured aloud. She remembered seeing the third class passenger staring at her - that had been Vlad too. That thought made a smile pinch at the corner of her mouth.

Just then she heard the door open and gently close again. Malik stood in the doorway and slowly approached her.

"I know you've been melancholy," he said in a surprisingly gentle tone. "I don't pretend to know why." Erin said nothing, pursing her lips together. Malik went over and sat on her dresser. In his hand was a large box. He slowly opened it. "I intended to save this for our engagement gala next week, but, I thought-" In the box was what looked like a giant heart shaped sapphire necklace.

Erin let out a muffled gasp. "Good god! Is it a-"

"Diamond? Yes. Fifty six carats to be exact." Malik interrupted her. He put it around her neck gently. Erin immediately found it was heavy around her neck, cold, and choking. Just like Malik.

Malik continued his speech. "It was worn by Louis the Sixteenth, and they called it Le Cour De La Mer-"

"The Heart of the Ocean..." Erin said quietly.

Malik smiled. "Yes."

Erin fingered the heart carefully. "It's...overwhelming. And way too much - I can't accept this, Malik."

His smile widened. "It's for royalty. We ARE royalty, Erin Noble. You know there's nothing I couldn't give you, nothing I'd deny you. If you would not deny me, of course." He put his arms around her and touched her short, soft blonde hair. Erin knew exactly what he meant, and cringed.

Malik sighed. "Come on, open your heart to me, love."

Erin stared blankly at her expressionless reflection in the mirror, the heart of ice around her neck, silently screaming at the world through her inner glass walls that shrouded herself.

She didn't say another word to Malik that night, and sat at the dresser all night, wishing that she could be engaged to someone else.

Anyone else.


	6. Chapter 5: Erin's spitting lesson

Chapter five: Erin's spitting lesson

Robin and Vlad were up late again, but in time for lunch. They walked to the third class dining room, where they met up with Jonathan Van Helsing.

"Hey, Vlad, didn't see ya last night! Robin said you weren't hungry!"

Vlad gave a smile. "Yeah, I was kinda tired. I just went out to relax on the deck, but it turned out to not be...quite so relaxing after all!"

Jonno gave him a confused look. Vlad grinned and told them the story about how he had saved Erin. Jonno was grinning by the time he'd finished.

"Well, goddam me to hell! Who woulda thought!"

"Wait, wait, wait..." Robin frowned. "This happened last night?!"

"Uh...yeah?"

"AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO TELL ME?!"

"I did! You were too busy perving on that dream girl of yours in your sleep!"

"Hey, I was not "perving"! This is true love, Vladdy! True love! Not that you've ever experienced that! Well, up until now, at least!"

Vlad rolled his eyes, smiling. "She's engaged...but, call me crazy, I still think I might have a shot. Do you guys think so?"

Jonno shook his head "Ah, Vladdy, not if she's engaged, my friend!" Vlad slouched back in his chair.

"A guy can dream right?" he chuckled. They all got in the breakfast line, Robin spotting his dream girl across the room again, carrying two mugs of hot tea. Vlad and Jonno noticed him staring, bursting out into cries of "OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!".

Robin whacked his arm. "You shut up!" Vlad and Jonno both just laughed, as they piled their plates with cheese, pickles, and bread. Then, they went and sat down at a table close enough so Robin could stare at his dream girl to his heart's content.

Jonno nudged him. "She's gonna see you staring!" Robin grinned.

"She's so pretty..." he said, voice dreamy. "What I wouldn't do for that..."

Tommy chuckled "Yeah, she really is something, Robin. If you're not gonna make a move..." Robin smacked his arm.

"Hey, I call dibs, bastard!"

Jonno laughed. "Relax, she's all yours!"

As they bantered, Vlad pulled out his sketchpad and started sketching Robin stuffing his way through mouthfuls of bread, whilst juggling pickles.

"Hey are you drawing me?" He huffed, when Vlad started chuckling.

"Yeah, quite a mouthful you got on you there, Branagh!" Jonno leaned over to look.

"And bug eyes too!" Vlad high fived him.

"I thought I'd showcase Robin's good side," he said.

"No fair!" Robin protested through a mouthful of bread.

*YDT*

Erin walked across the second class deck, biting her lip nervously. She wasn't sure what to expect down in steerage. What was she going to say to Vlad? Oh yes, she was going to thank him. That was it.

She knew her mother and Malik would not approve of her going down there, so she was glad they weren't around to see her. She slowly approached the gate that separated steerage from second class. She even noticed the sign that read "_Third Class Passengers Are Not Allowed Beyond This Point Unless In The Event Of An Emergency"._

She made sure that no one was looking, and then she opened the gate and started down the long staircase to the steerage dining room. The gate slowly swung closed behind her with a soft click. As soon as she began walking down the stairs, she immediately smelled strong cigarette smoke mixed with the body odour of so many people crowded into one room. She almost gagged. It was so much different from first class! How could people travel like this? She noticed a few rats scurrying across the floor as little boys chased them on their hands and knees. She cringed.

Absolutely revolting, she thought, as she found the third class dining room, praying that Vlad was in there.

As Erin came down the stairs, almost everyone was staring at her. Ladies were wide eyed in either shock or jealousy, and men tipped their hats or gaped in disbelief. One even wolf-whistled, making Erin flush. She hated all the attention, but was relieved to see Vlad sitting on a nearby bench.

She quickly made her way over. Robin and Jonno were staring at her like she'd grown another head. Vlad immediately got up to greet Erin once he noticed her.

"Hello, Mr Count," she said. Robin let out a snort at the use of Vlad's alias.

Vlad grinned. "Hello again."

Erin shifted nervously. "May I speak with you?"

"Sure."

Erin gave a quick glance at the rest of the room, still staring at her. Robin still had his mouth wide open and Jonno's eyes looked as though they were going to pop out of his head, whilst checking her out and puffing smoke at her.

"In private?"

"Yes, of course. After you." As Erin turned away and couldn't see, Vlad whacked Jonno's shoulder for staring.

Erin started walking back towards the stairs, Vlad following.

"Blimey, what I'd do for THAT! Get in there, boyo!" Jonno murmured and Vlad quickly whacked his arm with his sketchpad.

As soon as he had left the room, Jonno and Robin burst out laughing.

"I can't believe she came all the way down here!" Jonno almost choked. "And, WOW, Vlad's lucky! God, I'd pay a million pounds to hit on her!"

Robin laughed. "I know! How come he can get a first class rich girl, and I can't?"

"So, I can hit on your eye-candy over there?"

"Don't even THINK about it!"

*YDT*

"My parents split up when I was younger. To keep my family alive after my sister ran away, my father was always pushing me to get married. Specifically to a woman called Adze."

"Did you love her?" Erin asked, intrigued.

"No." Vlad let out a sigh. "We were complete opposites, and not in a good way. She was selfish, arrogant and rude. I ran out of there as fast as I could, met Robin, and then never looked back. I guess you could call me tumbleweed blowing in the wind." He chuckled and Erin felt a giggle escape her lips.

"Well, Erin," Vlad said after a moment. "We've walked about a mile around this boat deck, chewed over how great the weather is and how I grew up...I guess that's not why you came to talk to me, is it?"

Erin shifted, suddenly uncomfortable. "Mr Count -"

"Vlad."

"Vlad...I wanted to thank you for what you did. Not just for...for pulling me back, but for your discretion."

"You're welcome."

"Look, I know what you must be thinking, Vlad. "Poor little rich girl - what does she know about misery?"..."

"No," Vlad frowned, as they paused in their step. "No, that's not what I was thinking at all. What I was thinking was "What the hell happened to this girl to make her think that she had no other way out?"."

"Oh, it was just...Oh, it was my whole world and all the people in it. The inertia of my life...plunging ahead and me, powerless to stop it!" She held up her right hand, showing him the hated engagement ring that Malik forced her to wear.

"God, look at that thing!" Vlad raised an eyebrow. "You would have gone straight to the bottom!"

"Five hundred invitations have gone out. All of the high society will be there...and, yet, all the while, I feel like I'm standing in the middle of a crowded room, screaming at the top of my lungs and no one even looks up!" She took a deep breath. She'd never shared so many of her feelings with someone else - her mother would never listen and she would rather die than have a heart-to-heart with Malik.

Vlad studied her intently for a moment.

"Do you love him?"

Erin stared at him, wide eyed. "Excuse me?"

"Do you love him?" He repeated.

"Well, you're being very rude. You shouldn't be asking me this!"

"It's a simple enough question. Do you love the guy or not?"

"This is NOT a suitable conversation!" Erin yelped.

"Why can't you just answer the question?" Vlad looked entertained.

"This - this is absurd!" Erin spluttered. "You don't know me and I don't know you and we are NOT having this conversation at all! You are rude and uncooth, and...and presumptious and I am leaving now!" She reached out and shook his hand. "Vlad - Mr Count - it's been a pleasure. I sought you out to thank you and now I have thanked you -"

"And you've insulted me," Vlad interrupted, smirking.

"Well...you deserved it!"

"Is that so?"

"Yes!"

"Right."

"Right!"

She was still shaking his hand. "I thought you were leaving now, Erin."

"I am!" She turned on her heel, stalking away, glancing back over her shoulder. "You are so annoying!" Vlad's smirk just widened. Erin walked away, before stopping and marching back. "Wait! I don't have to leave! This is MY part of the ship - YOU leave!"

"Whoa ho ho!" Vlad chortled. "Well, well, well, now who's being rude?"

Erin's mouth hung open, before she closed it, realising that she had no counter argument. Instead, she took Vlad's sketch book from him.

"What IS this stupid thing you're carrying around everywhere?" She flicked through it, trying to keep her voice angry. "What are you, an artist or something?" After a moment, she spoke again, voice stiff. "Well...these are rather good. They're...they're very good, actually." She went and perched on one of the deck chairs; Vlad followed her, watching as she gave up any pretence of anger she previously had. "Vlad, this is wonderful."

"Nah, they didn't think too much of it in old Paris." He shrugged.

"Paris?" Erin looked impressed. "You really do get around, for a p -" She clapped her mouth shut. "Well, uh, for a person of limited means..."

"You can say it," Vlad chuckled. "Go on. A poor guy."

Erin examined another drawing. "Who's this woman here?"

"That's my sister, on the day she turned twenty," Vlad explained. "She looked so pretty in her dress that I drew her. She may be a bat outta hell, but she has beautiful hands. See?"

"Anyone would think that you had a love affair with her," Erin teased. "Well, with her hands, anyway."

"I guess so. Oh, and this lady?" Vlad pointed to another drawing. "She used to sit at this bar, every night, wearing every piece of jewellery she owned...just waiting for her long lost love. Me and Robin called her Madame Bijoux. See how her clothes are all moth-eaten?"

Erin smiled. "You have a gift, Vlad." He shrugged. "You do. You see people."

Vlad looked her in the eye, matching her deep blue gaze. "I see you."

Erin tilted her head, curious. "And?"

"You wouldn't have jumped."

*YDT*

Not far away, in the smoking room, Mr Ismay was talking to Captain Smith.

"I see you've not yet lit the last four boilers."

"Yes, I don't see the need. We are making excellent time, Mr Ismay."

Ismay sat back, taking a long puff on his cigarette, before leaning forward once more.

"The press knows the size of Titanic. Now, I want them to marvel at her speed! We must give them something new to print - this maiden voyage of Titanic must make headlines!"

"Mr Ismay...I would prefer not to push the engines until they've been properly run in..." The captain shifted.

"Of course, what do I know? I'm just a passenger - I'll leave it to your good officers to decide what's best, but, what a glorious end to your final crossing if we were to arrive in New York on Tuesday night and surprise them all! Make the morning papers! Retire with a bang, eh, EJ?"

Captain Smith nodded stiffly. Ismay smiled.

"Good man."

*YDT*

"Well, I've worked on a squid boat in Monterrey, and then me and Robin headed down to Los Angeles and I did portraits on the pier in Santa Monica, for ten cents apiece."

Erin smiled. "Why can't I be like you, Vlad? Just...head out for the horizon whenever I feel like it?" She turned to him. "Say we'll go there sometime. To that pier. Even if we ever only just talk about it."

"No, we'll do it! We'll drink cheap beer, ride on the rollercoaster until we throw up. And we'll ride horses on the beach - but we have to do it properly, none of this side-saddle stuff."

"You mean...like, one leg on each side?" Erin asked. The very idea seemed unfamiliar to her. "Could you show me?"

"Of course I could."

"Teach me to ride like a man!" Erin said, in a fake southern accent.

"And chew tobacco like a man!" Vlad imitated her.

"And...spit like a man!"

"What, they didn't teach you that in finishing school?"

"No," Erin chuckled.

"Come on, then, I'll show you right now." He grabbed her hand, leading her to a secluded corner of the deck.

"No, Vlad, no!" Erin hissed, trying to pull herself free. "Vlad, no! Wait, no, Vlad, I couldn't possibly..."

"Look. Watch this. Watch closely," he instructed. Erin giggled in spite of herself.

He hacked up a wad of spit and spit a large glob over the wall.

"Oh, that's disgusting!" Erin cringed, wrinkling up her nose. Vlad just laughed at her expression.

"Alright, your turn!"

Erin looked around to make sure no one was watching, before daintily spit over the wall. Vlad shook his head. "That was pitiful! You really got to hack it back, get some leverage to it. Use your arms, arc your neck-" He spat again. "Now you see the range on that thing?"

"Yep," Erin nodded, hacking up some spit of her own, launching it out over the side. "How's that?"

"That was better, but you've really got to work on it. Really try to hack it up, you know, get some body to it. You've got to-"

"Erin?"

Erin whirled around to face Clara, startled.

"Mother!" Her voice went up an octave. "Uh, may I introduce Vlad Count?" She gestured at Vlad, who smiled, quickly wiping the drool off his chin.

"Charmed, I'm sure," Clara replied, unimpressed.

"Yes. He is the man who saved me last night and Malik invited him to join us for dinner this evening."

"Well, Vlad," one of Clara's friends said, once Erin had finished explaining. "Sounds like you're a good man to have around in a sticky spot - Why do they always insist on announcing dinner like a damn cavalry charge?!"

Erin giggled and turned to her mother. "Shall we go and dress, mother?" Clara nodded and they began walking away. "See you at dinner, Vlad." Vlad smiled and watched her go.

The woman who had spoken stayed behind. "Uh, son?" However, Vlad was off in his own little world.

"Son!" She tried to get his attention. Vlad didn't respond. "SON!"

Vlad was shaken out of his trance, and looked at her. "Do you have the slightest comprehension of what you're doing?"

"Uh..."

"Well, you're about to go into the snake pit. So, uh, what are you planning to wear?" Vlad shrugged and gestured to what he was wearing. The woman sighed.

"I figured. Come on. I bought a tuxedo for my son but I don't think it'll hurt if I let ya borrow it for one dinner."

Vlad smiled. "Oh, thanks, Miss...?"

"Molly," she grinned. "Molly Brown. And, it's no problem, sonny."

*YDT*

Molly got the tuxedo and let Vlad get dressed in her bathroom. He came out a few minutes later and stood in front of the mirror. Molly stood behind him, beaming.

"I was right! You and my son are just about the same size!"

Vlad just smiled and tugged gently at the tuxedo to straighten it.

Molly grinned. "You shine up like a new penny!"

"Well, thanks again, I've just got to go tell my friends I won't be at dinner tonight. See you at dinner, Mrs. Brown."

Molly smiled "See ya, Vlad."

Vlad ran back down to his cabin and bust through the door. Robin was sitting on the floor with Jonno, in an intense game of cards.

"Vladdy! I haven't seen you for hours!" he exclaimed. Jonno nodded.

"Yeah where have ya been, Vladdy? Off having a steamy affair with a hot, engaged woman?"

Vlad grinned. "Shut up. I've been talking to Erin...she's really something! I just forgot to tell you guys that they invited me to have dinner up in first class tonight for saving Erin."

"That explains the tux," Robin replied. "Who on Earth gave you that? Her fiancée?"

"No, this nice lady named Molly Brown bought it for her son but she's letting me borrow it," Vlad said. Jonno was grinning.

"You look like a millionaire! Don't forget us poor folk down here while you're swanning it off and having your affair!"

"Thanks, Jonno...I think. So what have you guys been up to?"

"Poker. Jonno and me are having a bet that you and that Erin woman are gonna get off tonight."

Vlad rolled his eyes. "Okay you guys have fun at dinner. I better be going."

"Wish I could eat in first class," Jonno said, as Vlad left the room. "The food's probably fit for royalty!" Robin laughed, nodding in agreement. "Anyway, he's so NOT going to get off with her tonight..."

"Oh, hellz to the yeah, he is!"


	7. Chapter 6: Dinner in first class

Chapter six: Dinner in first class

Vlad made his way up to first class, staring around him in awe. The grand stair case was one of Titanic's most beautiful pieces; he had never been anywhere so grand in his life.

Leaning against a pillar, trying to look casual (yet high class at the same time), he thought about what he was going to say to Erin. Would she even want to talk to him in front of all her first class company? What if she came in with her fiancée? How awkward would that be?

"Do you know, there's several thousand tons of Vakaria steel in this ship?" A familiar voice cut off his thoughts.

"Well, then, Malik, I'll know who to blame if something goes wrong," Clara Noble chuckled, as they walked past Vlad and towards the first class dining room. "Where's my daughter?"

"She'll be along. Whatever," Malik replied carelessly, shrugging, not even trying to conceal how little he was bothered about Erin. Vlad could see why the man pissed Erin off...Malik pissed Vlad off too.

Turning his attention back to the stairs, he spotted Erin, dressed in a long, scarlet evening gown, hurrying towards him.

"Hello, Vlad," she greeted, smiling brightly at him. She offered him her hand and he kissed it, making her smile brighten.

"I saw that in a nickelodeon once, and I've always wanted to do it," Vlad explained, taking her arm. Erin giggled and the two of them walked over to Malik and Clara. Erin tapped Malik on the shoulder.

"Darling, surely you remember Mr. Count?"

Malik spun around, his eyes widened in shock. He looked Vlad up and down.

"Count? Amazing! You could almost pass for a gentleman!"

Vlad smiled sarcastically "Almost."

They walked down another staircase into the first class dining room. Vlad noticed several people talking: men in tuxedos and ladies in their most expensive evening gowns. Erin leaned close to him and began to point out certain people.

"That's the Countess Of Rothes." She pointed to another couple. "And that's John Jacob Astor, the richest man on the ship. His little wife Madeleine is my age and in delicate condition. See how she's trying to hide it? Quite the scandal." She rolled her eyes and Vlad grinned.

Erin pointed to some more people that Malik and Clara were talking to. "And over there is Sir Cosmo and Lady Lucille Duff Gordon. She designs naughty lingerie...very popular with the royals, I hear." She sent a wave in their direction and Vlad chuckled.

Erin pointed to one more couple. "Oh, and that's Benjamin Guggenheim and his mistress Madame Aubert. Mrs. Guggenheim is at home with the children of course."

Meanwhile, Sir Cosmo was talking to Malik. "Congratulations, Vakaria, she's splendid."

Malik smirked. "Why, thank you."

Molly walked up behind Vlad and Erin. She smiled at Vlad. "Care to escort a lady to dinner, sir?" Vlad grinned. "Certainly." He had Erin on one arm and Molly on the other as they followed Malik and Clara. Molly smiled.

"Ain't nothing to it is there, Vlad?" Vlad nodded. Molly tried to give him advice. "Remember, they love money, so just pretend you own a gold mine and you're in the club!" Vlad smiled.

"Thanks," he whispered. They passed the Astors.

"Hey Astor!" Molly greeted him.

JJ smiled. "Why hello Molly, nice to see you."

Erin brought Vlad closer. "JJ, Madeleine, I'd like you to meet Mr Vlad Count," she said.

JJ smiled and shook his hand. "Well, Vlad. Are you of the Boston Counts?"

Vlad looked confused, before shaking his head "No, the Transylvanian Counts, actually."

JJ was also confused, but covered it with a smile. They all walked and sat down at a table. Vlad was across from Erin and in the middle of Molly and the Countess. Also at the table were the Astors, Guggenheim and Madame Aubert, the Duff Gordons, Colonel Gracie, Mr. Andrews and Mr. Ismay. Vlad noticed his place setting as he sat down.

"Are these all for me?" He whispered to Molly.

"Just start from the outside and work your way in," Molly whispered back.

Vlad was getting along well...no one assumed anything. That is, until Clara opened her mouth.

"Tell us of the accommodations in steerage Mr. Count. I hear they're quite good on this ship." Erin rolled her eyes. Of course her mother would ruin the whole thing. Clara seemed to be doing a lot of that recently.

But, Vlad just smiled. "The best I've ever seen, Mrs Noble. Hardly any rats." Everyone at the table erupted with laughter. Clara sat back in her chair, pursing her lips together.

"Mr. Count is joining us from third class," Malik smirked, unable to keep all the disgust out of his voice. "He was of some assistance to my fiancée last night." Vlad's eyes narrowed slightly, angered at Malik's snobbish tone of voice.

Erin noticed Vlad's expression, and decided to step in. "It turns out Mr. Count is quite a fine artist. He was kind enough to show me some of his work today."

Malik looked around the table. "Erin and I differ in our definition of fine art...not to impune your work sir." Vlad waved dismissingly, as if to say that no offense was taken, relieved at the subject change. Erin cleared her throat and motioned for Vlad to put his napkin in his lap. Vlad frowned, misunderstanding for a moment, before realising. He wasn't used to all the fancy etiquette of the first class society.

"And how do you like your caviar, sir?" Vlad shot Erin his best poker face.

"No caviar for me, thanks. Never did like it much." Erin's face broke out into a smile. First class dinners had never been so enjoyable.

Clara glanced at Vlad and took a sip of her champagne.

"And where exactly do you live, Mr. Count?" Everyone looked at Vlad in curiosity. Vlad just smiled again.

"Well right now my address is the RMS Titanic. After that, I guess I'm on God's good humour."

"And you find that sort of rootless existence appealing, do you?" Clara asked snootily. Erin shot her a dirty look, but her mother ignored them. Vlad didn't seem to let it bother him.

"Well, yes, ma'am, I do. I've got everything I need right here...got the air in my lungs and a few blank sheets of paper. I mean, I love waking up in the morning not knowing what's going to happen, or who I'm gonna meet. You got to live life as it comes at you, to make each day count." Molly raised her champagne glass. "Well said, Vlad."

Colonel Gracie grinned. "Here here!" He held his glass up.

Erin smiled at Vlad and raised her glass. "To making it count."

Everyone at the table raised their glasses, except for Clara, who glared at her daughter with a mixture of confusion and disapproval. Malik bared his teeth in a smile, uncomfortable, and held his glass up at an awkward angle.

Clara was annoyed at this. "And how is it you have means to travel?"

"I work my way from place to place, tramp steamers and such. But I won my ticket on Titanic here in a lucky hand at poker." He grinned at Erin. "A very lucky hand."

Erin giggled to herself.

Colonel Gracie nodded. "All life is a game of luck!"

Malik shook his head and put down his champagne glass. "A real man makes his own luck, right, Count?" Vlad nodded. Mr. Ismay was talking about the ship.

"In the eyes of God she belongs to Thomas Andrews...he knows every rivot in that thing, don't you, Thomas?" Mr. Andrews nodded.

Erin smiled. "Your ship is a wonder, Mr. Andrews, truly."

Mr. Andrews smiled modestly "Thank you, Erin."

*YDT*

Meanwhile, down in steerage, Jonno and Robin were just finishing dinner. Jonno picked at the last of his sweet corn and beef. Robin took a large swig of beer, before flaring up his cigarette.

"Wonder what Vladdy's eating upstairs..." Jonno wondered aloud.

Bjorn shrugged. "Don't know. Don't really care. I've got Lucy to watch."

Jonno buttered a bread roll and shoved it in his mouth. "Who the hell is Lucy?"

"Who do you think?" Robin nodded towards his dream girl.

"You only just found out her name?"

"So what if I did?" Robin flushed, before taking a deep breath, and calling. "Hey, Lucy!"

The brunette girl hurried across the room, her bowl of soup in hand, her father glaring at her retreating form.

"Hello, Robin," she said softly. Robin went beetroot red again. Jonno muffled his sniggers with another bread roll.

"So, uh...how's the soup?" Robin stuttered; he couldn't think of anything else to say. Lucy blew on her spoonful of soup.

"Hot," she smiled.

"Well, you know what they say...uh, better hot than cold, eh?" Robin mentally slapped himself. Lucy giggled.

"Indeed."

*YDT*

Erin whispered to Vlad across the table.

"Next it'll be cigars and brandies in the smoking room." Vlad nodded, as Gracie got up.

"Care to join me in a brandy, gentlemen?"

Erin rolled her eyes in Vlad's direction, making him smirk. "Now they're retreated to a cloud of smoke and congratulate each other on being "masters of the universe"." Vlad chuckled, as she made quotation marks around the words.

Ismay got up. "Ladies, thank you for the pleasure of your company."

Malik put his hand on Erin's shoulder. "Would you like me to escort you back to the cabin?" Erin dismissed him, shaking off his touch. It made her skin crawl.

"No, I'll stay here."

Gracie turned to Vlad. "Joining us, Count? Well, you don't want to stay out here with the women, do you?"

Vlad shook his head. "No, thanks. I've got to be getting back."

Cal smiled smugly, not even trying to conceal it.

"Probably best. It'll be all business and politics and that sort of thing...wouldn't interest you." He walked away, and then turned back around. "Oh, but, Count? Good of you to come."

Vlad let out a huff as Malik swaggered off, before he went back to Erin.

"Vlad, must you go?" She asked. Vlad smiled.

"Got to go row with the other slaves." Erin giggled. "Goodnight, Erin." He kissed her hand again and slipped her a piece of paper. Then, he walked away.

Erin opened the paper. It read:

_"Make it count, meet me at the clock." _

She gazed after Vlad in confusion. Clara had turned back around to talk to the Countess again and Erin took this opportunity to sneak out.

She slowly walked out to the lobby towards the grand staircase. She walked up the steps, to where Vlad was waiting for her. He turned around, when he sensed her movement behind him.

"Vlad? What's this all about?"

He grinned at her. "So you wanna go to a real party?"


	8. Chapter 7: Party time

Chapter seven: Party time

"A party?"

Vlad grinned again. "Yeah, come on." He grabbed her hand and led her towards the lifts. Erin glanced behind her as she hurried, making sure Malik was not watching her.

"Where to?" The lift operator asked.

"C deck." The operator nodded and pulled the lever down.

"Vlad, where on Earth are we going?" She giggled in excitement. Vlad grinned.

"Trust me."

Erin didn't know where she was going, but she was excited. She'd been to many parties over the years, but this party was going to be quite different from the others she'd attended. They got off on C deck.

"Come on!" Vlad pulled her along with him. Vlad led her to two doors on either side of a staircase. Erin listened quietly for a few moments to Irish music blasting behind the doors. She looked at Vlad in realisation.

"You're taking me to a steerage party?"

Vlad looked entertained. "Is that a problem, Miss Noble?"

"Are they going to stare at me again?"

"Don't worry about it! You're with me - no one will bother you. Come on, let loose and have some fun for once! I'll take you back up to First Class if you want, but then, don't complain to me about how you never get to have any fun!"

Erin sighed. Vlad did have a point. "Alright, I'll go."

*YDT*

Lucy nearly did a spit take, choking slightly as she clapped her hand over her mouth to keep the beer from going all over the table.

Robin glanced at her in concern. "You okay - ?" He glanced up, noticing what his dream girl was staring at. Vlad and Erin walked right up to the table.

"Hey guys!" Vlad grinned, pretending to be oblivious to the stares.

"Hey..." Jonno said slowly, dragging out the word. Robin quickly blinked.

"Aren't you gonna introduce us, mate?"

"Sure. Everyone, I'd like to introduce Erin Noble." He gestured to Erin.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jonathan Van Helsing." Jonno shook her hand, flashing Vlad a pointed look. Vlad sent him a basilisk glare. Robin nodded and shook Erin's hand.

"Robin." He gestured beside him. "This is Lucy, my girl-" He stopped, hesitant. "This is Lucy." Erin nodded knowingly, shaking Lucy's hand as well. "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"Don't be shy, you two, sit down!" Jonno pulled two more chairs over for the new addition to their group. The two of them sat down at the end of the table. Erin smiled nervously at the company, trying to ignore Lucy's stares.

"Right, next round's on me!" Robin said, getting up. "I'll get you guys a beer!"

"Thanks, Robin!"

"Lads, grab your ladies!" The leader of the band played out a low note on the bagpipes. The rest of the band picked up their instruments. Men grabbed their partners and started towards the dance floor.

Robin returned with the glasses, grinning at Lucy. "You wanna...dance with me?"

Lucy cocked her head to one side. "Dance?"

"Yeah. W-With me." Robin pointed to himself, looking nervous. Lucy's face broke out into a mile-wide smile.

"Yes, please!" She let Robin pull her up, leading her to the middle of the dance floor. Robin glanced back over his shoulder, as he walked with his dream girl.

"ARE YOU SEEING THIS?!" He mouthed at Vlad, who gave him a thumbs-up and a teasing grin.

Watching his best friend go, Vlad turned to Erin.

"Erin?"

"Yes?"

"Will you dance with me?" He motioned for her to stand up.

Erin gave him a confused look. "What?"

Vlad reached for her hand. "Come with me." He pulled her up. Erin shrieked, alarmed.

"Vlad, wait!" She protested and gave Vlad a nervous look. "Vlad...I can't do this."

"We're gonna have to get a little bit closer...like this." He linked his arms around her waist.

Erin squealed, as they started to copy everyone else, skipping around along to the music.

"I don't know the steps!"

"Neither do I...just go with it! Don't think!"

Erin closed her eyes and squealed again. They skipped around faster and faster, other couples blurring past them. She saw Robin help Lucy up onto one of the platforms and spin her round and round.

"Whee!" He yelled. Lucy giggled. Robin grinned back, thrilled to be dancing with her. The more he looked at Lucy, the more he loved her.

Erin had never danced like this in her life. She loved the fast paced dancing and continued to scream and squeal happily. They danced up next to one of the platforms, just as Robin and Lucy jumped off the platform, Robin with a tipsy smile across his face.

Vlad helped Erin up onto the platform.

"Vlad, wait!" Vlad grinned, and starting spinning them round, getting faster and faster. "Wait, Vlad! Vlad! Wait, stop! Ah!" She was giggling hysterically. Robin started spinning Lucy, making her scream.

"Yay!" Robin waved his arm wildly in the air. "Wheee!"

"Woo yeah!" Vlad whooped. Erin was starting to get dizzy.

"Vlad...no!" she warned, laughing.

"Whaaaa!" He spun her faster.

"Aaah!" Erin giggled tipsily.

"She's gonna throw up!" Jonno pointed to Erin, taking a puff on his cigarette, turning to a man on the table beside him. "I bet you twenty quid!"

The man glanced at Erin, grinning. "You are so on!"

*YDT*

Meanwhile, up in first class, Malik was busy talking about business and politics over a game of poker. Pausing for a moment, he turned to one of his valets.

"Go and see what Erin is doing," he ordered.

"Yes, Mr. Vakaria."

Malik turned back to his entourage. "Jurisdiction of the Sherman Act or my lawyers will argue..."

*YDT*

Back down in steerage, the song had ended.

"That was fun, eh?" Robin asked Lucy, who giggled wildly.

"Oh, yes!"

Vlad helped Erin down from the platform. "Woo, that was fun!"

Erin giggled. "Oh yes! I haven't danced like that, since..." She paused, wobbling slightly in her step. "Well, I don't think I've ever danced like that!" She was giggling happily as they made their way to their table.

Jonno was locked in an intense arm wrestling match with Jeremy Gunderson. He had a pained expression on his face, grunting and panting. Vlad leaned over them and grabbed two beers, handing a glass to Erin, who was watching the arm wrestling match with amusement, chuckling to herself. She took the glass from Vlad, and started chugging the beer, soothing the burn in her throat. Vlad stared at her, eyebrow raised. Erin noticed, and flashed him a shaky grin.

"What? You think a first class girl can't drink?" She asked, just as a drunken man stumbled and bumped into the two of them. The content of Vlad's glass slopped all over Erin, who screamed and jumped back.

"Hey, get outta here!" Vlad snapped. The man stumbled backwards, as Vlad turned to Erin. "You alright?"

"I'm fine!" Erin giggled tipsily. Her hair and dress were drenched in beer, but she didn't even care in the slightest. She had never had so much fun in her life.

Just then, Jeremy won the wrestling match, and cries erupted from the table.

"Two outta three! Two outta three!" Jonno yelled across the table. Erin watched this, a smirk forming over her face.

She moved closer, Vlad following her in confusion.

"So? You think you're big, tough men?" She asked, taking Jonno's cigarette out of his mouth. She took a long drag, blowing smoke in their faces. "Let's see you do this, then!" Tommy glanced at Vlad, who replied with a shrug. Erin was so tipsy - she was borderline drunk. There was no way he knew what she was thinking.

She handed the hem of her dress to him. "Hold this for me, Vlad."

*YDT*

"Sir?"

"What?!" Malik demanded furiously, turning his attention away from his conversation with Mr Ismay.

"Miss Noble isn't anywhere to be seen."

"What?!" Malik leapt up wildly, knocking his chair to the floor. "Where is she?"

"I...I don't know, Sir."

Malik glanced at his valet, and then at Ismay, and then towards the door that led to the grand staircase.

"Really? Because, I think I have an inkling of where she is..."

*YDT*

Robin was talking to Lucy by the door.

"I'm having so much fun!" Lucy said happily.

"Me too!" Robin grinned as he gazed into her eyes. He quickly glanced over his shoulder, just to check that Vlad and Jonno weren't behind them, about to make some cringe-worthy comment, before he leaned forward and kissed her. To his great delight - and utter relief - she didn't resist him. After a few seconds, Lucy pulled back slightly, blushing, and gave a nervous giggle.

"Lucy...you're as sweet as an angel and as pretty as a goddess."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do..."

*YDT*

Erin took a deep breath and slowly rose up onto her tiptoes. Jonno's mouth dropped open, as did several others around the table. Vlad's eyes widened, as he watched Erin manage to hold her balance for two seconds, before falling into his arms, giggling like a fool. Everyone started clapping.

"I haven't done that in years!" Erin said, as Vlad held her up, arms around her waist, chuckling.

No one noticed Malik watching all of this from the top of the stairs...


	9. Chapter 8: Vlad's confession attempt

Chapter eight: Vlad's confession attempt

Erin took her seat across from Malik, trying to ignore the banging in her head. She really shouldn't have had all those beers last night...

"Good morning, darling." She attempted a smile, hoping Malik wouldn't catch on to her hangover or find out about the party. The best party she'd ever been to, she might add.

Malik looked up at her, silent for a moment.

"I was hoping you would come to me last night." He said finally, sipping his tea.

"I was tired," Erin replied, stirring her own tea nervously, trying to stop herself chugging it down to clear her hangover. Technically, she wasn't lying.

She HAD been tired. After the party, Vlad and her had gone for a walk on the deck - Vlad's attempt to sober her up. They'd walked for ten minutes, while Erin babbled on in her drunken slur, before she'd spotted a shooting star. Vlad had told her to make a wish, and she had. She couldn't really remember what she'd wished for, but it made her sad, whatever it was, because she remembered crying after Vlad had dropped her off at her room.

Malik scoffed, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Well, your exertions below decks were no doubt exhausting."

"I see you decided to follow me again, Malik. How typical." Her voice was sarcastic. Malik shook his head at her.

"You will never behave like that again, Erin," he snapped, as if she were some kind of pet. In fact, that was EXACTLY what she was to him. "Do you understand?"

Erin shrunk back in her chair, sick and tired of always being controlled by everyone. She sat up straight again, despite the thumping in her head, and forced herself to speak in a calm tone.

"I'm not a foreman in one of your mills that you can command! I'm your fiancée!"

"My fiancée?" Malik's voice was quiet, deadly, before he swiped the table cloth right off the table, and Erin watched his face twist in anger. Tea, plates, and silverware crashed to the floor, shattering on impact, a knife barely missing her, as Malik pushed himself into her face, yelling and spitting at her.

"My fiancée?! Yes, you are, and my wife! My wife in practice, if not yet by law, so you will honour me! You will honour me the way a wife is required to honour a husband, because I will NOT be made a fool of, Erin. Is this in any way unclear to you?!" Erin shook her head, unable to speak. "Good. Excuse me." Malik stormed out, leaving a shaking Erin still in her seat, frozen to the spot.

"Miss!" Trudy, one of the maids, gasped, seeing the mess Malik had made. Erin practically fell out of the chair and hurriedly began to pick up the broken shards of glass and pottery. Trudy quickly rushed over.

"I'm sorry, Trudy! I am so sorry! Let-let me help you-" Erin said, voice shaking, her breathing rapid.

Trudy gently put her hand on Erin's shoulder. "It's alright, miss."

Erin leaned back against the chair and sobbed.

*YDT*

Meanwhile, down in steerage Vlad and Robin were just waking up, both with thumping hangovers. Vlad threw a pillow at his friend.

"Robin! Wake up!"

Robin blinked groggily, his eyes finally opened. He groaned. "Vladdy, not so loud! What time is it?"

Vlad checked. "11:30. Shit, we missed breakfast!"

Robin slowly sat up in bed, running his hand through his messy hair. "Hey, uh, what happened last night? I...don't remember it too well."

"After the steerage party?"

Robin nodded. "Yeah. I don't understand why! I mean, I had next to no alcohol..."

"That's a lie, Robin, and we all know it!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, so I had one too many drinks!" Robin snapped. He was always arrogant when he was hung over. "Shoot me! What did I do that was so bad?"

"Well...you kinda..."had fun" with Lucy. If you know what I mean." Vlad burst out laughing.

"What?"

"You shagged Lucy. There, I said it." Vlad grinned, remembering the not-so-pleasant experience of walking in on Robin and Lucy "having fun".

Robin's eyes bugged, as he understood. "Holy shit!" His expression made Vlad laugh even harder. "I don't even remember? You sure, Vlad?"

"Absolutely sure. Trust me, I walked in on you," Vlad smirked. "Gotta hand it to you, though. You got her to sleep with you, even if you were both pissed outta your minds."

"I can't quite believe it," Robin said, dazed. "Someone slept with me? Even though they were drunk? ME?!"

"I know," Vlad teased, as he got dressed, swallowing his tablet for the day. "We were ALL amazed. Especially the poor bastard that walked in on you and saw more than he needed to see. Oh, wait, that's me!"

Robin rolled his eyes. "Shut up, bastard!"

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Who's that?"

"I don't know, but I don't think we get stewardess service down here," Vlad replied, opening the door. It was Lucy. Vlad burst out laughing again.

"Hello, Lucy! You sleep well?"

Robin face-palmed himself, as Vlad grinned at the awkward situation between the two of them. Lucy smiled shyly.

"I slept well, Vlad. Thank you for asking."

"Yes. I seem to remember you being...very comfortable..." Vlad could barely talk; he was trying to hold the laughter in, without success.

"Yes, about that..." Lucy blushed. "I, uh, think I left something in here?"

Vlad snickered. It was killing him not to make some smart-arse remark about the drunken events of the previous night.

Robin padded over with a black stocking, a blanket wrapped around him. "Is it this? I notice you're missing one."

"Thank you, Robin. Uh, what's with the blanket?"

"Don't look," Robin replied. "I'm not decent - I'm only half dressed."

"She's seen you in a lot less, that's for sure," Vlad sniggered. "Oh and, just so you know, you have a...stain on your skirt...coincidentally, similar to the one that I bet Robin has on -"

"Okay, that's enough!" Robin interrupted, as Lucy glanced down, realising that Vlad was right.

"Oh, right, yes...Uh, well, I'll, err, see you for lunch, then, Robin?" She flushed, before hurrying away.

"Hey, not funny, Vlad!" Robin glared, as Vlad howled with laughter, falling on the floor with no energy to stand up.

"Let's go find Jonno," Vlad said, once he'd recovered, ten minutes later. "I need his opinion on something."

"Sorry, Vlad, I'm on a little cupid chase." Robin was dressed by this time.

"Okay, then. I'll meet you two lovebirds in the dining room, okay?"

"Are you bringing that gorgeous first class babe of a girlfriend with you?" Robin asked, watching Vlad go the colour of a tomato.

"No! She's not my girlfriend!"

Robin noticed the disappointed tone in Vlad's voice and rolled his eyes.

"You are so whipped," he said, before rushing off to find Lucy.

Vlad walked down the hall to Jonno's cabin, banging on the door. Jonno answered it, half dressed, and hung-over, just like the rest of them.

"Vladdy? How can I help you?" He slurred groggily.

"Mate, I need to talk to you. It's important. Uh, are you in a fit state to talk?"

"Alright alright, let me just get a jumper on or something." Jonno disappeared for a minute, reappearing in a jumper and clean trousers. "Hey, did I miss breakfast?"

Vlad nodded. "Yeah."

Jonno grumbled. "Shit! Now I'm hungry."

"I need your opinion on something important, Jonno."

"Okay..." Jonno frowned. "What?"

Vlad shifted on his heels. "Not here!" Jonno raised an eyebrow.

"Follow me." They walked to the end of the hall to the stairs. Vlad rounded a corner, to see Robin and Lucy under the stairwell. If they didn't look away in the next few seconds, it would a repeat of the previous night.

Jonno laughed at Vlad's face. "Okay, let's try the other stairwell. They can't be in two places at once."

"Thank lord for that!" They walked to the other end of the hallway, eager to get away from Robin and Lucy. "So, Jonno, I need to ask you an important question and I need you to be completely honest with me."

"Sure. What's your question?" Jonno said calmly, but he looked mildly horrified.

Vlad shifted on his heels again and clicked his tongue, a sure sign that he was nervous.

"Okay...so, you know Erin?"

"Of course I know her. Why?"

"Look, she's...I can't describe it. She's funny, and smart, and pretty, and I can't help myself. Jonno, I think I'm falling in love with her!" Jonno's mouth dropped open. "What should I do, mate? She's engaged! I haven't a hope in hell!"

"Let me get this straight...did you just say you think you're falling in love with her? This girl who's worth more than you, me, Lucy and Robin? This girl who you barely know? C'mon, Vladdy, you're smarter than this! She's outta your league! She's gonna hurt you! And ya know it!"

"No, Jonno, you're wrong!" Vlad protested. Jonno wasn't convinced.

"It's not gonna happen, Vladdy. She's engaged! Stealing another man's fiancée...it's a sin! Like the worst one ever!"

"No, no, it's not! Not if she's unhappy! Erin's unhappy with him!" Vlad argued. "I wanna know if there's a chance that she loves me too. If she says no, then I'll just have to accept that, but if she says yes..."

"I can't believe you think that the pretty first class babe would fall in love with you, but if you wanna get your heart broken, go ahead. I'm not gonna stop you."

Vlad smiled. "It was love at first sight. I'm not much of a believer in fate or destiny or any of that crap, but...I think that this -" he gestured with his hand. "- was meant to be."

"Well...all I can say is, if that's how you feel...go get her, tiger!" Jonno grinned.

"Really?"

"Why not?" He gave Vlad an encouraging shove forwards. "Heck, it'll give us something different to laugh at if you get turned down! Now Robin has Lucy, it isn't fun anymore..."

"Trust me, it still is, Jonno." Vlad sprinted off towards the staircase again. He clambered up the stairs to the F deck elevators.

"Hey, where you going?" Robin yelled from under the stairwell, him and Lucy interrupted by Vlad's eager pace.

"Can't talk right now! I have to go find Erin!" Vlad yelled in response.

"He is one messed-up doodle-bug," Robin said, shrugging, before going back to kissing Lucy.

*YDT*

"Mr. Andrews!" Vlad called, waving.

Mr. Andrews looked up and squinted, before smiling in recognition. "Ah hello there, Vlad. What can I do for you, lad?"

"Have you seen Erin today? I've got something to talk to her about."

Mr. Andrews cocked his eyebrow. "You want to see Erin?"

"Yes. Do you...maybe know where she is?"

"I'm awfully sorry but I'm afraid that I haven't seen her today."

Vlad nodded, trying not to look disappointed. "Oh, alright, well, thank you, anyway."

Mr. Andrews chuckled, waving as Vlad ran off in the opposite direction, before he went back to what he was doing.

After an hour, Vlad went back down to have lunch in third class. Since he missed breakfast, he was starving. And thirsty for soy blood, as well. He hadn't taken any with him when he boarded the ship, and now, the ache in his throat was starting to bother him. He could last until they got to New York, but, no longer than that.

Well, that's all the time I need, he thought, as he walked into the dining room and looked around for his friends. He spotted Robin, Lucy and Jonno at a table in the back and went over.

"Hey, guys!" he waved.

"Hey, Romeo, get over here!" Robin yelled, as Vlad collapsed into a seat beside Lucy.

"So, did you talk to Erin? What's the verdict?" Jonno asked through a mouthful of bread.

Vlad shook his head. "Nah. I couldn't find her." He grabbed some bread and buttered it, trying not to look disheartened.

"Don't worry yourself, Vladdy," Robin said, leaning over the back of the chair to slap his best friend on the back. "You'll be fine! Just find her tomorrow!"

"Robin, I don't have that long! We've only got until we pull into New York, and that's only in a few days! What do I do, then?"

"You were the one who said it was meant to be!" Jonno pointed out. "If it's meant to be, it'll all work itself out. Trust me. You and Erin will be canoodling by the time we get to New York!"

"Ew! Sick!" Robin threw a piece of bread at Jonno.

"From what I hear, you've done a lot worse, Robin," Jonno said, grinning.

Robin spluttered. "Shut up!"


	10. Chapter 9: Erin's plan

Chapter nine: Erin's plan

"You're not to see that Count boy again."

Erin's head snapped around, as she fixed her dress into place.

"Excuse me, mother?"

"I said, you are not to see that Count boy again," Clara repeated, sharper this time. Erin pressed her lips together, saying nothing. On the outside, she looked calm, if a little surprised. Inside, she was furious. She was always being controlled, being told who she could or couldn't be friends with, being told what to eat, what to wear...It angered her, and this was the last straw.

"Erin!" Clara snapped, only seeing her daughter's exterior expression. "I forbid it!"

"Oh, stop it, mother," Erin snapped suddenly. "You'll give yourself a nose bleed."

Clara's arm shot out and grabbed Erin's wrist, leaning in towards her face.

"THIS is NOT a game!" She hissed. "Our situation is precarious! You KNOW the money's gone!"

"Of course I know it's gone!" Erin snapped in reply. "You remind me every day!"

"Your father left us nothing but a legacy of bad debts, hidden by a good name!" Clara looked around fearfully, in case anyone was listening in on them. Erin almost laughed. How could someone like her mother have become so paranoid? "That name is the only card we have left to play!" She gave her daughter a shake. "You know, I don't understand you! It is a fine match with Malik - it will ensure our survival!"

Erin glared, forcing herself to speak in a whisper.

"How can you put this on my shoulders?" The words slid out through her teeth.

"Why are you being so selfish?!" Clara demanded.

"I'M being selfish?!" Erin shrieked, losing any control she had on herself for a few seconds.

Clara looked at her. "Do you want to see me working as a seamstress, Erin? Is that what you want? To see our fine things sold at auction? Our...our memories scattered in the wind?!"

Erin let out a large sigh. That seemed to be all she did these days...sighing.

"This is so unfair," she whispered. Clara looked her in the eyes, her expression softened.

"Of course it's unfair. We're women. Erin, sweetheart, our choices are never easy."

Half an hour later, Erin was in the first class dining room, singing hymns with Malik and Clara. How Malik could sing along with the rest of them, she didn't know. Surely he would just burst into flames? At least, that's what she hoped would happen. But, no. Every second, Malik's arm remained on hers, getting heavier and heavier as the minutes - and the songs - dragged by. Not for the first time, Erin wished she could run outside and go and find Vlad. It worried her that she hadn't seen him since the party the night before. It also worried her about how MUCH she wanted to go and find him. It wasn't so much of a WANT anymore, either...it was like a need. Erin NEEDED to be with Vlad. She had a horrible feeling about what that ultimately meant.

She had fallen in love with him.

She almost let out a yelp in the middle of the song as the thought hit her and realisation fell upon her. How was this even possible? And, since it clearly was, what was she going to do about it? It wasn't as if Vlad would ever return her feelings, and Malik would kill her if she ever tried to leave him. Or, even worse, turn her into one of...them. She forced herself to stop the shudder from rolling through her body. She would rather be dead than undead.

No, she would have to do the right thing, the best thing, the only thing she could do.

She would go to America and marry Malik, to keep Vlad safe. Malik would tear him apart if he ever found out about Erin's secret feelings. Vlad would be drained, or turned into a vampire, like Malik, probably resulting in a fight to the death, where Malik would cheat in some way and Vlad would be destroyed...She could already see it all panning out before her eyes.

No. That would never happen. Vlad would never become a vampire. She would make sure of it.

*YDT*

Vlad raced down the stairs, heading towards the first class dining room. He couldn't wait another day to see Erin. It would drive him insane.

"Hello, Mr Andrews," he greeted over his shoulder.

"Hello, Vlad. Found Erin yet?"

"No."

"Well, you're in luck." Mr Andrews nodded towards the dining room. "She's in the church service. She should be coming out in about half an hour, I expect. You can catch her then."

"Really?" Vlad's face lit up. "Thank you, sir!"

He practically skipped on his way towards the dining room, a smile on his face, until he saw the door being guarded by two stewards.

"Sir!" One reached out and stopped him.

"Listen, I just need to speak to someone!" Vlad protested.

"Sir, you're not supposed to be up here!"

Malik looked up at hearing Vlad's voice outside, and turned to glance towards the glass door.

"I was just here last night," Vlad was saying. "You don't remember me?"

"No, I'm afraid I don't, sir. Now, you'll have to turn around, and get back to steerage -"

"He'll tell you!" Vlad tried, nodding towards Malik, who had managed to slip out of the room, unnoticed. Erin was still oblivious, singing, her voice rising up above everyone else's. The most beautiful, Vlad thought.

"Mr Count." Malik brought Vlad's attention back to the present and away from Erin. "I and Miss Noble continue to be appreciative of your service. I feel that I should give you this, as gratitude." Malik handed Vlad an American bill. Vlad hardly glanced at it.

"I don't want your money -"

"I also -" Malik cut him off. "- feel like I need to remind you that you hold a third class, steerage ticket and that your presence here is no longer appropriate."

"Please, I just want to speak to Erin for one second -"

"Could you two good fellows see that Mr Count gets back to where he belongs?" Malik asked the stewards, his eyes never leaving Vlad's, his mouth twisting up into a cruel smirk. "And that he stays there?"

"Yes, sir! Come along you!" Vlad was grabbed and roughly pushed back through the third class gate, wishing that he hadn't taken his tablet that day, so that he could show Malik exactly what he felt about him. Instead, Malik sent a mocking wave in his direction.

Clara watched the scene in satisfaction, trying to ignore the gentle waves of guilt that twisted her heart when she thought about her oblivious daughter, who was, at that very moment, unknowing to Clara, concocting schemes of her own as she sang...

*YDT*

Vlad, however, was not one who gave up easily. As soon as the stewards had stopped beadily scrutinising him every time he moved an inch towards the gate that led to steerage, he had escaped and snuck up to the first class deck, hoping to catch a glimpse of Erin. Snatching up a stray coat and hat from a deck chair, he slipped them on, hiding his features and slicking back his hair.

All that he needed to do now was find Erin.

*YDT*

"Sir!"

Captain Smith paused in his running commentary of the tour of the ship, and Erin snapped out of her daydreams, mentally scolding herself. It would never do, all this fantasising about going to look for Vlad. She was going to have to really commit herself to her plan.

"Another ice warning, sir. This one's from the Nordem."

Erin looked between the captain and Harold Bride, the wireless operator who she had said hello to a few moments earlier. Ice warning? Clearly not the first, either...Weren't they going to do anything?

Captain Smith noticed her concerned features, and gave her a smile.

"Oh, not to worry, miss. Quite normal for this time of year. In fact, we're speeding up. I've just ordered the last boilers lit!"

"Are...are you sure?" Erin asked slowly. More speed? With ice warnings? That didn't seem very sensible...

"Now, don't bother the captain, Erin!" Clara scolded. "He knows what he's doing."

Erin pressed her lips together, forcing herself to stay quiet. She hated knuckling under, being a slave, but it was the only way.

She glanced to her left, absentmindedly counting the number of lifeboats stored on the deck. Then, she paused, frowning. That couldn't be right! Surely! She did the sum again, but, again, the result was the same.

"Mr Andrews?" She hurried on ahead to catch him up.

"Yes, Erin?"

"I did the sum in my head, and with the number of lifeboats, times the capacity you mentioned...Forgive me, but, it seems that there aren't enough for everyone aboard."

"About half, actually," the man replied. "Erin, you miss nothing, do you? In fact, I put in these new types of davits, which take an extra row of boats inside this one."

"So, why didn't you?"

"It was thought, by some, that the deck would look too cluttered, and so, I was overruled."

Erin nodded. She hadn't noticed it before, but a lot of things on this ship were turning out to be wrong...

Malik scoffed, hitting one of the life boats. "Waste of deck space as it is on an unsinkable ship!"

Erin still looked uneasy. All she could see was how everything was wrong, how nothing made sense anymore. Everything she thought was set in stone was changing, and she wasn't sure how to react to it. Mr Andrews gave her a smile.

"Sleep soundly, young Erin. I've built you a good ship, strong and true. She's got all the lifeboats we need."

Erin began to follow the back of the tour line again, her mind still stuck on the lifeboat shortage, until she felt someone grab her shoulder. She spun around, readying herself to hit her attacker, until she saw the identity of the person under the hat and coat.

"Vlad, what -?"

"Come on!" Vlad pulled her towards the first class gym, hurriedly ushering her inside. Quickly checking back over her shoulder, Erin stepped inside, and Vlad shut the door behind them.

"Vlad?" Erin stood in the middle of the room. "Vlad, this is impossible. I can't see you anymore."

"I need to talk to you!"

"No, Vlad. No." She took a deep breath. "Vlad...I'm engaged. I'm marrying Malik. I..." She swallowed her disgust at her next words, and forced them out between her teeth. "I...love Malik."

Vlad looked at her, unconvinced.

"Erin...you're no picnic sometimes, alright? You can be a spoiled little brat even! But, under that, you're the most amazing, wonderful girl...woman...that I've ever known."

"Vlad..." Erin began. His words really DIDN'T help her 'Marry Malik to protect you' plan. This was why she needed to put a stop to this. "Vlad, listen, I-"

"No, let me try and get this out! You're...you're amazing-" He sighed suddenly, cutting himself off. "Erin, I'm not an idiot. I know how the world works. I've got next to nothing in my pockets, I've got nothing of any real value to offer you, and I can't give you what Malik can, and I know that! I understand! But...I'm too involved now. You jump, I jump, remember? I can't just turn away now without knowing that you'll be alright. That's...that's all I want."

Erin was frozen into place for a few seconds, before she swallowed thoroughly.

"Well, I'm fine," she said finally. "I'll be fine. Really. Honestly." She cursed herself silently. She was a terrible liar when it seemed to matter the most.

"Really?" Vlad wasn't convinced. "I don't think so."

"Vlad -"

"They've got you trapped, Erin!" He cut her off with an anguished yell. "And you're gonna die if you don't break free! Maybe not right away, because you're strong, but...sooner or later, your fire that I love about you, Erin? Your fire is going to burn away."

Erin swallowed again, trying to wet her lips, so that she could speak clearly.

"It's not up to you to save me, Vlad," she said quietly.

"You're right. Only you can do that."

Erin blinked back the tears that were burning behind her lids. She knew that being married to Malik would make her unhappy, but, what choice did she have?

Simple. She had no choice.

"I'm going back," She told Vlad, backing away from him. "Leave me alone...Please?" Her voice broke on the last word, and she almost ran from the room, to make sure he wouldn't see the tears that she couldn't control falling down her face.

*YDT*

Meanwhile, Robin, Lucy and Jonno had decided to follow in Vlad's footsteps, and sneak up to first class to snoop around.

"Jesus!" Jonno exclaimed, as he surveyed the scene. "They're practically swimming in money!"

"Speaking of swimming..." Robin had stuck his head around the door. "Look at the pool! Just look at it!" The three of them gathered in the doorway.

"Nice!" Jonno said, eyes lighting up. "Hey...who's up for a swim?"

"But...Jonno, it's for first class only!" Lucy protested.

"Screw first class! No one will notice!" Jonno yanked his shirt off, before leaping into the water, showering Robin and Lucy.

"That's disgusting!" Lucy giggled, before pulling her dress over her head, until she was just in her under garments. "WHEEEEEEE!" She leapt into the water too, laughing, "Come on, Robin! It's fun!"

Robin hesitated, but, never being able to deny Lucy, rolled his eyes and jumped in, fully clothed.

"CAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNOONNNNNBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAALLLLL!" He yelled, hitting the water with a splash.

"Hey, where's Vladdy?" Jonno asked, as Robin resurfaced. "It's not the same without him!"

"He's probably smooching that gorgeous first class princess of his," Robin replied.

However, he was far from the truth.

In actual fact, Vlad was slumped at the front of the ship, gloomily watching the ship head further and further out into the North Atlantic.


	11. Chapter 10: Flying

Chapter ten: Flying

Erin was up in first class, having afternoon tea with her mother and Lady Duff Gordon, who were chatting away mindlessly about the engagement gala. However, she wasn't joining in the conversation. Instead, she was staring miserably at the wall behind her mother's head, trying to tune out Clara's voice and her bitter comments about how Erin chosen lavender bridesmaids' gowns just to spite her mother. But, all Erin really cared about was the crushed, devastated look on Vlad's face when she had destroyed any hope he had of her returning his feelings. That look was haunting her; she knew it would haunt her forever. Unless she did something about it...

Glancing across the room, her eyes fell on a small, blonde child sitting with her mother, laying a napkin on the skirt of her delicate, lacy dress, her mother tutting and scolding as she did so.

Erin felt an icy twist go through her heart. She knew exactly how that little girl was feeling; ten years ago, that had been Clara and her. It was in the days before Malik, the days before her father's death, the days when Ryan and her used to run riot around the fields at the back of their estate. It was during the days when Clara was relaxed, smiling, secure. She would never have forced Erin to marry back in those days...But, then her father died, and took their money with him, and so Clara struck a deal with Malik to marry Erin, and Erin's freedom slipped away a little more with every tick of the clock...

Suddenly, the room felt too small, too confined for Erin. She stood suddenly, interrupting Clara mid-flow.

"I'm sorry, mother. Excuse me." Erin turned and ran out of the room, not caring how she looked. She was done being the first class princess, done being Malik's arm candy. But, she wasn't going to jump off the stern this time. Why would she? She had someone to live for now, after all.

Almost a second after this thought entered her mind, her decision was made, and she took off once more, heading towards the front of the ship. She was going to find the one person she knew she could trust, the one person she would give her life for...

*YDT*

Vlad leant against the front of the ship, watching the dark water turning inky black as the sun set over the horizon, his mood sombre. Though he'd never admit it, he was so sure that Erin had felt the same as him. He was so sure that he's made a fool of himself by coming up to first class. But, he'd read the signs all wrong. Erin and him were meant to be friends, nothing more...not even that, if Malik had his way.

"How could I have been so stupid?" He murmured, for the tenth time that day. Jonno was right - Erin had broken his heart, and it hurt. Goddamit, it bloody hurt. Not that he'd listened. If he'd have only listened, he could have saved himself a whole lot of pain and heart ache.

"Hello, Vlad."

He whirled around at the soft voice, his eyes meeting Erin's. He noticed her mouth was stretched up into a smile, and he frowned, confused.

Erin's smile widened at his expression. "I changed my mind."

Changed her mind?

"You mean...?" Vlad tailed off, his face breaking into a mile-wide grin.

"I thought I might find you here -"

"Shh." He held out a hand to her. "Come here. Let me show you something."

"What?"

"Come on."

She took his hand without hesitation, as he led her to the railing.

"Close your eyes," he instructed, and she did as she was told. "No peeking. Now, step up onto the rail. Keep your eyes closed."

Erin stumbled, giggling hysterically, as Vlad helped her up onto the rail, before climbing up himself.

"What's going on?" Erin managed to say in between her joyful giggles.

"Do you trust me?"

"I trust you," she said firmly. "Of course I do."

Vlad clasped her hands and stretched her arms out to the side, before speaking again.

"Alright. Open your eyes."

Erin did so, taking in the sight of the ocean rushing beneath her, defying gravity.

"I'm flying!" She cried, laughing happily. "Vlad, I'm flying!"

"I know," he replied, grinning at her reaction, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"_Come Josephine, up in my flying machine..._" Erin sang at the top of her voice, letting the words drift up above her. Vlad joined in, as she continued.

"_Going up she goes, up she goes, up she goes..._"

Erin's smile widened, as she turned to face him. He jumped down, giving her enough room to turn around. They were almost at the same height like this.

"This is amazing!" Erin said, realising that tears of happiness were falling from her eyes. Vlad reached up and wiped them away with his thumb. Erin let out another shaky laugh. "We're such a sad pair, aren't we?"

"Yeah. We are." Vlad smiled at her, taking one of her hands in his, and wrapping his arm around her waist, before leaning in and pressing his mouth to hers, much to Erin's (delighted) surprise.

*YDT*

**2013**

Vlad's eyes are completely focused on the screen h=behind him as he's talking, making out the dark shape of the Titanic wreckage on the fuzzy screen. Turning back to the small crowd that has now gathered in the room, he sighs before speaking.

"That was the last time Titanic ever saw daylight."

"So, we're up to the night of the sinking," Bill Copper says slowly, leaning back in his chair. "Six hours to go..."

"Incredible," says James Stewart from Vlad's right hand side. "There's Smith, and he's got the ice berg warning in his fucking hand - Excuse me, his hand - and he's ordering more speed!"

"Twenty six years of experience working against him," Bill replies, as Vlad tries to tune them all out. Even though he is not the person to hold grudges against the deceased of the Titanic, he cannot quite ever completely forgive Captain Smith. If he'd have done something sooner, this whole thing would not be happening. "He figures anything big enough to sink the ship they're gonna see in time to turn."

Ingrid's voice, although a whisper, seems to be the loudest in the room. "Everything he knows is wrong."

Vlad grits his teeth together. "Should I carry on?"

"Yes." Ten voices answer together.

"Fine."


	12. Chapter 11: Vlad's drawing

Chapter eleven: Vlad's drawing and Malik's supicions

**1912**

"Are you sure this is PROPER?" Vlad teased, as Erin pushed open the door to her cabin. "A steerage rat and a first class girl?"

"It's quite proper, I assure you," Erin giggled, gesturing around the room. "This is the sitting room."

"Ah, I'm not used to being in such...horrible conditions!" Vlad said in a horrendous fake French accent, pretending to swipe specks of dust off the mantelpiece, whilst twirling an imaginary moustache, making Erin raise her eyebrow, grinning.

"Monet!"

"You know his work?" Erin joined Vlad at the painting.

"Of course. Look at his use of colour...Isn't it great?"

"I know. It's fascinating," Erin agreed. She would have been happy just to sit on the floor and discuss the painting all night, but Vlad was gazing around the room.

"Holy heck, what is THAT thing?" He said suddenly. Erin craned her neck around, to see Vlad standing at Malik's bedroom door, staring at the hideous green safe that held the Heart of the Ocean.

"Oh. That." She walked across the room to the safe, and started to try and open it. "Malik insists on carting this hideous thing everywhere."

"Should we be expecting him anytime soon?"

"Not as long as the cigars and brandy hold out," Erin replied, managing to free the necklace from the safe, bringing it to show Vlad.

"Wow!" Vlad watched her hold it up to the light. "That's nice. What is that? A sapphire?"

"A diamond. A very rare diamond."

"Very fancy," Vlad said approvingly. "Suits you."

"It's dreadfully heavy," Erin replied, rolling her eyes. "Malik made me try it on...I was nearly strangled - What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Her face twitched into a smile. "You think a first class woman can't be critical?"

"No." Vlad shook his head, studying her intently. "It's just...Could you sit over there, please?"

"On the loveseat?" Erin perched there. "Why?"

"Hold the necklace up, like you were just doing...and pull that same expression..."

"Are you drawing me?" Erin asked, her face full of amusement.

"If you don't mind?"

"I don't mind," she confirmed. "Just..."

"What?"

"The last thing I need is another picture of me looking like a porcelain doll," she said with a smile. "Promise to not make me look inanimate?"

"I promise I will not make you look like a porcelain doll this time. Or any other inanimate object."

"Good."

*YDT*

Malik and Clara were at dinner with the other members of first class as usual. They had gone anyway, even when Erin had not arrived to change into her evening gown as she said she would. To save humiliation, Clara had been lying through her teeth all evening.

"So sorry to hear that Erin isn't feeling well," Mr Andrews said to Clara. "Mrs Noble, would you please pass on a message saying that I hope she feels better soon?"

"Of course, Mr Andrews," Clara replied, through gritted teeth. "I'll be sure to tell her. She was ever so sad that she could not join us this evening."

"What a shame," Molly Brown cut in. "Was she very unwell?"

"She, err...had a dreadful headache," Clara lied. "She's up in bed at the moment, with our nurse."

"Oh, well, I hope she feels better in the morning!"

"I'm sure she will!" Clara said, not daring to mention that she had a sneaking suspicion of where her daughter really was. Not that she'd tell anyone that. If anyone knew that Erin was running around with a gutter rat, it would make their position all the more precarious. And Clara did not need that. Not one bit.

*YDT*

"So serious!" Erin said, trying to do an impression of Vlad's face. He chuckled, glancing up to look at her.

"Try to relax your face."

"Are you...embarrassed?" Erin started giggling, despite what Vlad just told her. She seemed to be doing a lot of that recently - she was either sighing or laughing in some way. "I can't imagine Mr Monet being embarrassed, Mr Big Artiste."

"He does landscapes," Vlad replied, rolling his eyes, making Erin laugh harder. "Just...relax your face for me. No laughing."

"Okay." Erin tried to hold in her laughter, but a smirk was still playing on the corners of her mouth.

After time seemed to freeze for what seemed like forever, Vlad finally said, "Done," and called her over to see. Erin gasped slightly when she saw it.

"It looks...perfect. Just like me!" She said, stating the obvious, but too pleased to form coherent sentences. "Vlad...thank you! It's wonderful."

"You're welcome," Vlad said, embarrassed again, which made Erin's insides practically melt.

"You're so sweet when you're embarrassed," she said teasingly, as she took the drawing into Malik's room, and scribbled a note. She turned to Vlad. "Could you put this back in the safe for me?" She handed him the Heart of the Ocean.

"Sure." Vlad took it to the safe, as Erin tucked her note inside and placed the sketchbook inside the safe also. Vlad raised his eyebrow, but she just grinned at him.

*YDT*

Meanwhile, up in first class, Malik was having a hushed conversation with his valet.

"None of the stewards have seen her."

"This is ridiculous!" Malik fumed. "It's a ship! There are only so many places she can be!" He sighed heavily. "Right. That's it. I'm going to find her."

*YDT*

"Where the hell is Vlad?" Robin tapped his foot impatiently. "The party can't truly start without him!"

"Isn't it obvious?" Jonno rolled his eyes. "He's with Erin, the first class eye candy!"

"Jonno, he's been with her all day!" Robin protested. "They must be bored of making out by NOW!"

"Do you and Lucy ever get bored?" Jonno asked, causing Robin to go red.

"That's...that's not the point!"

"Oh, I'll think you'll find that IS the point!"

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

"Is NOT!"

"Is TO!"

"Hey, Robin, Jonno!" Lucy appeared at the end of the corridor. "What are you doing up here? Everyone's waiting for you!"

"We're waiting for Vlad!" Robin said. "Except the sly bastard hasn't shown up yet!"

Lucy grinned, sliding an arm around Robin. "He's probably spending time with Erin...Why don't we go and have some fun?"

"Oh, no, not this again," Jonno groaned, burying his face in his hands in despair.


End file.
